I'M PREGNANT!
by SoScreamsAWhisper
Summary: There are a few VERY important questions to be answered. Why did Gaara find a pregnancy test? Why is it positive? Why is everybody claiming it as their's? And why the heck are the Akatsuki there! These are, in fact, VERY important question. Main shipping: GaaMatsu. Side shippings: SuiKa, NaruSaku, ShikaTema, KakaRin, SasoIno, KanSari, and NejiTen. Implied shippings: HinaKiba, etc.
1. Pt 1- to confess

Summary: _There are a few VERY important questions to be answered. Why did Gaara find a pregnancy test? Why is it positive? Why is everybody claiming it as their's? And why the heck are the Akatsuki there?! These are, in fact, VERY important question. Main shipping: GaaMatsu. Side shippings: SuiKa, NaruSaku, ShikaTema, KakaRin, SasoIno, KanSari, and NejiTen. Implied shippings: HinaKiba, OrchiAnko, AsuKure. **No** yaoi/yuri, lemon/limes. Rated K+ for pregnancy and pubic vocab_.

Notes: I'm writing this story because I have another story with this shipping, and it's on slight hiatus. So, I created this LONG chapter to hold those fans over.

Warnings/notes: I own NOTHING. There are slight implications made by our favorite puppet-using/make-up wearing Suna No Kankurō. Violence in some. Anger. Lots of anger. Pregnancies. Lots and lots of pregnancies. Flames welcomed if you hate, if you like, put those flames out. Also, if someone reads this and requests that the rating be changed to T, I'll change it. Please, don't request lemon, though. I'm still a kid. Thank you. Now enjoy.

* * *

_~Part one~_

_"To confess"_

Large eyes stared down at the tiny object in hand. Everything she had ever dreamed of was becoming a reality. Now if only she knew how to tell the father...

* * *

The door opened to the Kazekage's office, but he barely noticed over the heaps of paperwork that needed to be done.

"G-Gaara," stuttered the small brown haired chick in front of him. "Can- Can I talk to you for a second?"

Pale green eyes met her onyx ones. "Yes, Matsuri? What is it?" his voice displayed no signs of emotion, but Matsuri was used to it, and could tell that he really was just trying to keep the affection he had for her from his voice.

"I- I'm-"

"Gaara, the new-" Kankurō cut her off, then himself, when he noticed her standing there, "Oh, what are you two love-birds doing? I hope I wasn't interrupting..." he raised his eye-brows at Gaara suggestively, as if he had interrupted "that".

Matsuri turned bright red, but Gaara just shoved the implication away. "You weren't," he said coldly.

Kankurō just rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever. The thingy-ma-jigs came, that's all I wanted to tell you."

"The 'thingy-ma-jigs'?" Gaara repeated, the words sounding foreign in his voice. Matsuri almost laughed, though weather it was from stress or embarrassment, she couldn't figure out. "I'm afraid you'll have to be a bit more specific than that," Gaara's voice cut through her thoughts.

Kankurō shrugged. "Hey, that's the best I can do."

Gaara shook his head. "I'll go see them, then."

With that, the two boys left, talking, leaving Matsuri behind. And while leaving, they took all her confidence.

She shook her head, discouraged.

_How will I ever tell him?!_

* * *

"Those 'thingy-ma-jigs' are called 'office supplies'," Gaara sighed at his brother.

Kankurō shrugged it off. "I know, but there are so many," he complained.

Gaara resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes, well. I need to talk to Matsuri. There's something on her mind, apparently. Can you see to this?"

"Oh? A talk? Gaara, talks are never a good thing. Are you sure you want me to do this?"

Gaara sighed. "I'm sure it'll be fine." At Kankurō's raised eye-brows, he added, "Please."

Kankurō sighed. "Yeah, fine. But, seriously, watch out. You're treading on dangerous grounds."

Gaara nodded, taking the information with no expression at all. The news didn't bother him at all.

He walked away second later, thinking over the talk that he was about to have with Matsuri. Kankurō couldn't be right,... could he?

He didn't know it at the time, but Kankurō could only be right in certain situations. This wasn't one of them.

* * *

"Sakura, I don't know what to do," Matsuri whispered to her friend.

The pinkette in question shook her head at the fretting brunette in front of her. "Matsuri, it's really nothing to worry about. Just go straight up to him, and tell him. Trust me, it's the best way."

Matsuri sighed at the advice. "But- but I tried that already!"she stressed. "Then Kankurō came, and Gaara left with him."

"You know, you could have followed him. Why didn't you?" Sakura pointed out.

Matsuri flushed red. "I guess it didn't really occur to me," she mumbled, somewhat embarrassed, "**_BUT I THINK THAT IT HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE FACT THAT HE MIGHT NOT EVEN WANT THE BABY!_**" Matsuri's muttering turned to screaming.

Sakura sighed when her small friend was done. "Cha. You know, pregnancy really makes you a brat, did you know that?!" she teased.

Matsuri winced guiltily. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I know that you're on my side. I'm just- I'm just..."

"Moody?" Sakura offered.

"_**WHAT?!**_ I'm **NOT** moody- I'm just a little... tired, that's all."

Sakura nodded, making a small, mental note to be more careful around her friend. She'd seen some really bad pregnancy mood-swings, but Matsuri's mood seemed to be changing every second. One moment she wanted to hug you, the next, she was trying to strangle you with a shoe-lace.

Sakura put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Matsuri," she said gently, "just tell him. He loves you. He'll understand."

Matsuri nodded convincingly, but she still couldn't help the nagging feeling at the back of her mind. Would he still love her if he found out?

There was **_NO_** reason to be afraid, but poor Matsuri just didn't know that at the moment. She just kept digging a pit for herself...

* * *

Gaara had had enough of paperwork. He'd been doing it for hours. When he'd came up to talk to Matsuri, he found that she wasn't there.

_I hope she isn't too mad,_ he had thought, mistaking her absence for anger.

Gaara had tried to focus on his paperwork, but his mind just kept on drifting back to curiosity. What had Matsuri wanted to talk about? Kankurō's warning also echoed through his head, finally making him fear for the worst.

Matsuri was leaving him.

* * *

When Gaara got home and he saw that she wasn't there, he feared that his suspicions had been correct after all. But when he frantically checked to see if her stuff was gone, he was reassured that she hadn't left.

But then, his evil reasoning side pointed out that if she was in such a hurry to leave, she could have just left without her stuff. That brought a deep sense of dread into him.

All he could do was wait. Wait to see if she'd come home.

* * *

The door creaked open, causing Gaara to tensed at the sound.

"Matsuri?" he called, somewhat scared that it wasn't her.

"G-Gaara?" came back the nervous reply.

He smirked. She hadn't left! He gave himself only a second to mentally cheer, then he got up. "Hey," he said, walking over and leaning in in the door-frame. "So, how was work today?"

Matsuri shrugged. "It was the same as always. But I got to do border patrol today."

His chuckle came out wryly, but Matsuri was used to deciphering the deeper meaning; either he was hiding something or trying to, or thinking over something that really seemed to be bothering him.

"Hey," she said, going over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist, "what's wrong?"

He just sighed. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Matsuri was temporarily confused. Her first conclusion was that he'd found out. Panicked thoughts swarmed her already haunted mind.

_How could he have found out? Did Kankurō tell him?_ She shook her head at that one. _If he did, how did he even know in the first place?_

It just didn't make sense. The only people she had managed to tell where the girls (Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Karin, Hinata), but only this time, Temari didn't get to know the latest gossip. She was just too closely related to Gaara. She could just let it slip, and Gaara would be mad.

Matsuri winced at the thought.

"What's wrong?" Gaara said, breaking her from her thoughts. She glanced up, seemingly surprised that he was still there, despite still having her arms around him and his arms tightly around her (his arms had went around her when she'd been swallowed by thoughts).

She closed her eyes.

_Tell him. It's now or never, _she thought, but aloud she spoke, "Gaara?"

"Yeah?" he sensed something important was about to go down. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she paused, then decided to re-evaluate that sentence, "No. Well, I'm okay." She sighed, losing confidence fast, but she felt that she had to continue. "I'm okay. But, Gaara, the truth is I'm-"

This time, however, she was cut off by the phone ringing. He sighed. "I'll get that," he kissed her gently on the forehead, then left to grab the bothersome electronic.

Matsuri slammed her eyes closed against a few fugitive tears. She closed her eyes and silently cursed, something that would probably scare the avenge passerby, since she was famous for her lack of cuss-tolerance.

She heard mumbling coming from the phone as Gaara walked into the room. He paused for a moment at the sight of his depressed wife.

_Why is she crying? And in what time had she managed to do it so fast?_ echoed through his head.

"Hey, Kankurō, let me call you back, okay?" he muttered into the receiver.

Matsuri gasped, surprised that he had managed to sneak up on her without actually ever being behind her. "Gaara."

A few words were uttered, letting him know that he was now released from the call.

Meanwhile, Matsuri on the other hand, was trying her hardest, without much luck, to wipe the tears from her face.

"You look a mess," was all Gaara said as he walked over to her.

She sighed. "Thanks a lot," she muttered. "That's exactly what every girl likes to hear from her husband."

He sighed, recognizing that he had done something wrong. "Let me guess; on the couch tonight?"

To Matsuri's credit, and to Gaara's amazement, she shook her head. "No," was all she could bring herself to explain.

He had to do his best to keep the smirk that felt like showing from his face and from her sight.

He settled for a sigh, went over to her, wrapped her up in his arms. She buried her head into his chest needingly. Gaara suddenly remembered something. "Before Kankurō called, you were saying something. What was it?"

Matsuri shivered. She felt like puking. "I-I don't remember," she tried. Gaara wasn't so sure that was the case judging by the severe shivering that was going on in her, but he pushed the matter no further.

He nodded, kissing the top of her head. "Okay."

Matsuri suddenly moved her face from his shirt, a special thought coming into her mind.

At her expression, all Gaara could so was ask a simple, "What?"

She whacked his chest playfully and gave him a look that said, "Don't look like that." But aloud, she said, "Well, it's just that you asked me about my day, but I never asked you, so..."

Again, he had to resist the urge to smirk. "Let me say one word:_** PAPERWORK**_."

She nodded, depressed for her husband. "Wow, never mind what I said about border patrol. You win. Your day must have sucked!"

He chuckled, thinking back to when he thought that she had left. Yeah, paperwork was fine in comparison.

* * *

"Are you awake?" Matsuri asked him.

A deep exhale, followed by a, "Yeah," was her answer.

He heard her laugh. He did his best to shake his head, but the pillow only allowed small movements.

"So..." her voice trailed off, then replacing the silence with a new thought. "We're both awake."

"Yeah."

He sat up, looking down at his wife. Her eyes were open and she was looking up at him with an amused look across her face. "Like the view?" she joked, unhelpfully.

He rolled his eyes as he fell back against the mattress. "You're a brat," he muttered.

In response, he got a simple sigh, then, "If I'm a brat, then what does that make you?"

He smirked, this time letting it show, for the darkness hid it well. "Your husband. And you love me for it."

He could feel her tense, though the reason, he didn't know. "What's wrong now?" he asked her, but she just stayed silent. "Matsuri?"

A deep breathe followed by a release of air responded. She was getting ready for something: a severe throw-down or a one-sided talking to. "Gaara, this isn't gonna be easy to say-"

"What isn't?"

"-so please try your best to hold your interruptions for a few seconds..." she closed her eyes, relaxed herself, then did her best to feel his warmth around her. There was no reason for it, but it calmed her, "until I'm done."

He sighed. "Quit being vague. Just say it."

Sakura's words echoed through her head. _Say it! Just say it!_

She opened her eyes again, ready to spill it all. "Gaara, I'm pr-"

A loud beeping sound swept over the room, blocking out every other sound, including Matsuri's voice. It was the alarm clock, striking the five, letting them know that it was time to get up.

"That stupid thing!" Gaara cursed gently under his breathe as he yanked the wire out of the socket, killing the noise and Matsuri's explanation.

"I'm sorry," he wiped the sleep from his eyes, "What were you saying?"

Matsuri, being the way that she was, had no problem making something up in the heat of the moment. "I'm so in love with you."

She offered his a genuine smile, but Gaara could tell that that was NOT what she had been about to try. "Nice try. I let it slide earlier. It's not getting away from me now. You said that you were pr-, now finish it."

She sighed, knowing her husband as she did, she knew that he was probably the most stubborn man she could find. "Fine you got me. I was going to say that I was preparing to cook you your favorite food tonight. It was meant to be a surprise. But hey, **SURPRISE!**"

She laughed as he sighed. "Really? That's all?"

Her smile faltered for a moment. "What? Aren't you excited."

"I am. But I really thought that something was wrong!"

She felt a small tear come into her eye. He saw it. Thinking that he did something wrong, he whispered a small, "I'm sorry."

She glanced up at him in surprise. "What the heck are you apologizing for?!"

He looked at her, confused. "For-For making you cry."

Her eyes widened. She frantically wiped the tears away. "No. These aren't tears of pain! I'm freakin' happy!"

Poor Gaara only had a second to open his arms as she threw herself into them. She landed in his arms, knocking them both back onto the bed. A small blush crept over her face when she thought about the child growing in her, and the way that it had been made.

She tried to get off in him in her embarrassment, but while moving so frantically, she accidentally just fell on top him again, causing their lips to touch. He wrapped his arms around her small form for a second, letting himself enjoy their closeness (kissing) for a second.

Suddenly, Matsuri jumped up off him, ran into the bathroom, and lost everything she had eaten.

* * *

Gaara heard a strange noise. It made no sense why she had left so quickly. It had just been a kiss. Besides, they'd done far more than that before.

"Matsuri?" he called out to her.

There was no response. He sighed, walking over to the door. He knocked on it. "Matsuri?"

There was no response. Then, suddenly, he heard the noise again.

"Matsuri? Matsuri, are you okay?"

There was no response for a second, then a small, "Yeah. I'm fine," followed by the noise again.

He recognized that she was, in fact, puking. He opened the door up. "Hey," he whispered, sitting down beside her. "You feeling okay?"

He regretted his choice of words when he saw her closely.

Matsuri had small tears running down her cheeks. Her eyes were closed. And she paused ever few minutes to puke. She looked absolutely miserable.

He tried to help ease the pain by wrapping her waist into his arms. He also held her hair back as the last of it passed.

"You sure it's done?" he asked.

She nodded. "Can I have some water now?"

He chuckled at her face. "Disgusting, right?"

She nodded happily. "You have NO idea."

* * *

"So, Gaara, did you and Matsuri have that talk yet?" Kankurō asked his younger brother.

Gaara shook her head. "No. She's been acting weird lately, though."

Kankurō leaned over a little bit closer to his brother. "Weird how?"

Gaara sighed. "It's just... little things. Things that most people probably wouldn't even notice." he sighed again, shaking his head to clear it, "Nevermind. That sounds crazy."

Kankurō shook his head. "Not really. It sounds like you know your wife, that's all. But really, what things has she been doing?"

Gaara changed his voice into a whisper, as though she were there, and would rebuke him. "Well, a few days ago, she lost her temper at me-"

"No way! Little, cute Matsuri yelling?! I'd _pay_ to see that!"

Gaara was a little less amused. But he focused on one thing. He suddenly frowned. "No. Not yelling, but, Kankurō, she was seriously stressed. I thought she might actually have been suspended from her job or something."

Kankurō nodded. "Fair enough. What else?"

"Okay, yesterday night, when I was talking to you on the phone, I heard her swear-"

Kankurō rolled his eyes. "Oh, boo-hoo. She was angry! You do realize that it's okay to be angry, right?"

"Matsuri _**NEVER** _swears."

Kankurō sighed his defeat. "Fine. Have it your way, what else?"

Gaara didn't even need to pause to think about it. It was already at the tip of his tongue. "She cries. Randomly. And hard. It's like she can't even control herself."

Kankurō actually had to give him that one. "Okay. She cries. She didn't before?"

Gaara sighed. "Of course she cried, but this is different. She cried three time in _two_ days. Isn't that a little suspicious?"

Kankurō nodded begrudgingly. "Anything else?"

Gaara nodded. He wasn't even half done. "She puked this morning."

"Oh, wow. Your wife was sick."

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Yes, but is it normal to be fine one second, then sick the next?"

Kankurō's eyes went wide. "Okay, point: you. But maybe a stomach virus?"

He shrugged. "That's the only plausible explanation. I mean, it's not like she's pregnant."

Oh, if only they knew how wrong that was...

* * *

"Oh my God, Matsuri," Ino said, hugging her Suna friend. "You're pregnant. That's so amazing!"

"Has it kicked yet?" asked Tenten, surprising everyone there that she was just as excited as they were.

Matsuri chuckled at her friend's inquire. "I'm still in my first trimester, Tenten," She laughed at the her friend's blush.

Sakura, herself, smiled at the festivity going on.

"You must be SO excited!' Ino came back out of her shell. "So, how did Gaara respond when you told him that you were pregnant? He must have been so excited!"

Suddenly, Matsuri felt uncomfortable. "Act-Actually, I haven't told him yet," she whispered.

"**WHAT?!**" Sakura screamed, making everyone cover their ears. "**HE'S THE** _**DADDY**_! **HE DESERVES TO KNOW!**"

"**WELL, I'M THE _MOMMY_! AND I'M SACRED!**" Matsuri echoed Sakura's tone.

Sakura sighed. She forgotten how moody Matsuri got now when provoked. "Fine," she said, lowering her voice, afraid that Naruto would hear, "tell him on your own time."

"I don't get what the big fuss is," Karin cut in.

All eyes turned towards the red-headed girl. She was sprawled out all over the couch. "What?" she snapped at their glances. "It's true. If Suigetsu got _**ME**_ pregnant, I'd make the little brat dangle._(**A/N:** NOT the baby. She's talking about Suigetsu himself)_ I'd make excuses for gaining weight. Then, when I'd go into labor, I'd call him. And, knowing him, he'd miss the whole thing, and I beat him to death for it!"

They smirked at their violent friend. They all knew what they had been getting into when they had decided that the ex-team member of Sasuke's group, Team Hebi, was cool. A girl who had the power to heal you, to track you, a former subordinate of the S-ranked criminal, Orochimaru, and possible the most violent chick they had ever met (maybe more than Sakura? Who knows?)

"You know, Karin, I think you'd just kill Suigetsu, if he got you pregnant," Sakura pointed out. Karin, herself, just shrugged, knowing full-well that her pink haired friend was right.

They all shared a laugh at her reaction. She soon had no choice, but to laugh along with them.

"Mat-Matsuri, when-when are you due?" came the small voice of Hinata.

Matsuri smiled. "I'm not really sure. I haven't gone to the doctors yet."

"Oh my God," Ino gasped. "You should really go to the doctor. Why haven't you?!"

Both her and Sakura's eyes were wide in shock and worry.

Matsuri's warm smile faded. "Guys, I'm fine. Really. But if I go to the doctors, the doctor may call home while I'm out, and Gaara might be there and he'll answer and my secret will be blown. Then he'll be mad... and leave me."

In every word that the small, brunette spoke, their eyes grew a little wider. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down, Sweetie. Whoa," Ino tried.

"That's not going to happen," Sakura promised encouraging.

"Yeah, no way. If I physically spar with my husband without him wanting to leave, than I think your being scared will give him reason enough to stay. That, and he loves you."

"Talk about a dysfunctional marriage," muttered Tenten, trying to hide the grin that seemed to want to be on her face.

Ino chuckled. "Not as dysfunctional as Sakura's," she chimed in.

"Hey!"

"Oh, come on, Sak. You know it's true," Karin teased with them.

Ino held her hand out for a fist-bump, which Karin made sure to take.

"G-Guys, I've g-got an idea. If... you wanna hear it," Hinata mumbled.

They all heard. Hinata wasn't loud or talkative, so when she _did_ talk, people listened.

"What's your suggestion, Hinata?" encouraged Sakura.

"M-Matsuri could c-call him... then she could t-tell him."

They all stared in shock at the young bluenette. She winced. "I knew it was a bad idea!" she "yelled" (rose her voice into a higher pitch that made her sound scared, not angry or distressed).

They all immediately began shaking their heads'. "No, Hinata! That's perfect!" Ino cried.

Hinata flushed red, weather from happiness or embarrassment, they had no clue.

Sakura grabbed her phone (they were at her house) and dialed the number quickly. "It's ringing," she whispered, passing it to an unwilling Matsuri.

"Matsuri, just tell him," she mouthed.

Matsuri had to stifle the urge to tell her to "stick it", but she stayed a good girl.

"Hello?" came Gaara's sudden voice, emotionless as always.

"H-Hey," she managed.

"Matsuri?" he knew immediately. "Why are you calling me? And why are you in Konohagakure? Are you at..._Naruto's_?"

She sighed at his many inquires. "That's not really important right now."

"Is this call really important?"

She shrugged, then registered that he couldn't see her. "Somewhat, I think."

He sighed on the other side. "I'm kind of under a lot of stress right now. So please, if it's not important, make it quick."

Matsuri felt like she could cry. "It's... not important at all. I was just calling to tell you to have a good day, that's all. And..."

"And?"

Matsuri felt a twinge of nervousness. It must have shown on her face, for she suddenly saw, from the corner of her eye, Sakura mouthing, "Just tell him."

"I'm pre-"

"Gaara, the council's here, as you requested," came Kankurō's deep voice.

A deep, breathy sigh and then, "Matsuri, let me call you back. I've got to deal with this."

She rolled her eyes, suddenly feeling mad. "Don't bother. I'll see you when I get home," she retorted coldly.

She cut the line, an army of furious tears making their way down her face.

Poor Hinata was as pale as a snow-man. "I-I'm s-s-sorry," she mumbled, drawing back a bit as if expecting to be stricken.

Matsuri was surprised to find that she wasn't mad at her shy friend, it was just the opposite. Sakura, on the other hand, was furious with _**HER**_.

"You know, you're gonna have to tell him eventually. You can't just go into labor, and say, _'Oh, hey, Gaara, I guess I forgot to tell you that you knocked me up. But, don't worry, it's all good. So please don't be mad. You're a daddy now!'_"

Matsuri began laughing. The others, excluding Sakura, joined her. But soon Sakura had no choice, but to laugh, too.

"That's not how I'd do it," said Karin suddenly. "If Suigetsu got me pregnant, I'd tell him straight out and have him sleep on the couch for the nine months I carried the thing."

Tenten chuckled. "It's a baby, and that's not hard to believe. If Neji got me pregnant, I'd have him spar with me."

Sakura smirked at her friend. "And if he refused?"

Tenten shrugged. "I'd point out the fact that _**HE**_ got _**ME**_ pregnant. That **_I_** was one carrying the baby. Then he'd have no choice. Besides, we all know what a big ego he's got."

"What about you, Hinata?" Matsuri asked kindly.

"What- What I'd do if Kiba-kun got me p-pregnant?"

She smiled at her encouragingly. "Yeah, what would you do?"

"I- I wouldn't be worried. Kiba-kun loves me. I know it."

Sakura smirked triumphantly. "So, you'd tell him outright?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes. I know he'd be happy, too."

"What about you, Sakura? What would you do if Naruto got you pregnant?" Matsuri asked.

Before Sakura could answer, Ino broke in, "Let me guess, you'd kill him for twenty minutes, then you'd be happy wit the news?"

Sakura blushed, but didn't even try to deny it. "What about you, Ino-pig? What would you do if Sasori got _you_pregnant?"

Ino ignored the nick-name, as Sakura continued, "Let me see, you'd kill him for getting you pregnant, since it would ruin your perfect figure? Then, you'd go on a rage since you wouldn't look so pretty? Is that right?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "For your information, I'd be happy, too," she snapped.

They all began laughing.

Matsuri suddenly sighed. 'I wish I could be like you guys. You guys all know how'd you tell your guy, but me- I have NO idea. I'm actually pretty sure that Gaara doesn't even _**WANT**_ kids."

"Is that why you're so worried? You're afraid that he doesn't want the kids?!" Ino eyes blue went wide.

She nodded shyly.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Mat, that's crazy. Gaara loves you. He's gonna to love the baby that you're carrying."

Matsuri just closed her eyes tightly. "I don't know. What if he doesn't?"

"Deal with 'what ifs' later. You've got a good thing goin' on. Don't blow it on silly fears," Sakura warned.

Matsuri opened them with severe passion and dedication. "You're right. That's why I'm gonna tell him tonight."

* * *

Gaara stared down at the phone in his hand. Had she really been so mad that she hung up that fast?

He sighed. "Okay, Kankurō, I'm coming."

* * *

As he and Kankurō walked down the hall, the silence somewhat awkward. Kankurō decided to be deductive. "She sounded angry. What did you do to make her that mad?"

Gaara sighed. "I have no idea actually."

Kankurō chuckled wryly. "I think I've got a good idea what you told her."

"Oh? What's that?"

Kankurō smirked. "You obviously made her feel that she wasn't as important to you as your work."

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Yes. I'm sure that's it."

_(**A/N:** if only he knew...)_

But Kankurō knew better. "Okay, believe what you will, but believe me. She felt worthless."

As they continued to walk down the hall in the same dreaded silence, Gaara re-evaluated his conversation with Matsuri. He sighed, recognizing that his brother was right.

_Now, how will I make it up to her?_

* * *

As Matsuri got home, she found that the house was empty, but wasn't bothered by the silence at all.

She laid down on the couch, feeling sick to her stomach. She gently put a hand on her stomach, as if she could feel the little being inside her.

"You're gonna be cute, I can feel that," she chuckled. "I don't really care what gender you are; I'll love you either way." She closed her eyes. Tears made their way down her face.

_Stop that!_ she rebuked herself harshly. _Not in front of the baby!_

She wiped her tears away, then decided that she wasn't done with her conversation with the baby. "Though, I do kind of hope that you have red hair. But, if not, brunette's fine. Well, you could also be a blonde, too, I guess," she said, thinking back to Temari's hair color. "I just want you to know that I love you no matter what."

"No matter what, huh?" came an emotionless voice.

Matsuri sat up and saw her husband leaning in the door-frame. "How long have you been there?!" she cried, fearing that he'd heard her unconscious confession.

"Not long. Just heard the last bit. So, what's this no matter what business?"

Matsuri calmed herself with a sigh. "Nothing. Just... talking to myself."

He chuckled. "Okay. I'll leave you alone with yourself, if that's what you want."

Matsuri was still mad at him, so despite the obvious joke, she stayed stonily cold. "Why are you here?"

He sighed, knowing her well enough to recognize that she wasn't happy with him at all. "I got off work early to spend time with you."

Matsuri froze where she sat. "You- You did that for me?"

He nodded, going over to her. "Truce?" he offered her a hand. She didn't respond for a moment, then, she took it.

"Truce."

He sat beside her. "I got you something," he said.

She glanced at him, wide eyes widening even more. He took something out of his pocket, then passed it to her.

It was a box, small enough to fit into his hand, but with some room left, but took her whole hand up. It was gift-wrapped in bright colors- her favorite- with small gems- a many assortment of rainbows.

"Go on. Open it," he urged her.

She gently unwrapped it, opened it up, then stole her first glance at it. It was a small, heart shaped neckless. The chain was clean and thick. In the middle of the pendent held the same sign as the one of his forehead: Love.

Matsuri didn't quite understand the importance of it for a few seconds, then it hit her like a dump-truck.

"Gaara, you- you made this, didn't you?"

He nodded meekly.

"But- but how?"

He shrugged. "Time, energy (chakra), and what's that last one?" he teased. She rolled her eyes. "Aw, yes. Sand. Lots and lots of sand."

"And don't forget love!" she chuckled as he mock sighed.

"Oh, no, no. How could I?! You're always pointing it out!"

She decided to play along. "So says the guy who tattooed it onto his forehead!"

He chuckled wryly. "I guess I forgot that, too." He shook his head fondly, then reprimanded himself for losing control of his happiness. He cleared his throat, calming himself down. "Here, let me put it on you."

He took it out of the box, then carefully put it on her.

She turned towards his, seeking his approval. He nodded curtly. "Yes. It's as I made it."

Matsuri wrapped herself in his arms.

Something echoed through her head, _You're right. That's why I'm gonna tell him tonight. Just tell him._

She brought her lips to his. He didn't pull away as she half-expected. She kissed his again and again and again and again, as if each time would give her more confidence. Gaara, on the other hand, was completely confused about what was happening.

"Mat- Matsuri," he tried against her lips. "What are you doing? Not that I'm protesting."

She sighed, blushing at the last bit, pulling back. "I need to tell you something."

Gaara sighed. "Matsuri, if it's the same that you've been trying to tell me for the past two days, please just come out and say it already. You're driving me out of my mind with worry, so what's wrong?"

She sighed. "Nothing's wrong, per se-"

"So why are you acting like this?"

"-But it's not easy for me to explain-"

"Yes. You've said... six times or not."

"-But it's also gonna be difficult for you to hear this-"

"As you've said, as I've mentioned."

"-And your interruptions aren't helping things much either-"

"And your refusal to just say it aren't helping either."

"-I need you to stay silent so I can regain my confidence-"

He sighed deeply. "Why won't you just say it already. I'm not going to yell at you."

"-I'm scared of how you may react to the news-"

"What news?!"

Furious tears fell to her onyx eyes. Gaara shook his head, anger clear on his face.

"I'm going to bed," she suddenly. "Join me when you're calmer."

As she left the room, Gaara slammed his eyes closed in self-anger.

_If I'd just listened without interrupting, I wouldn't be in this mess,_ he realized guiltily.

* * *

Matsuri crawled into bed and closed her eyes, missing Gaara's warmth, wishing that he was beside her. she never seemed to sleep well when he was away from her.

She closed her eyes as tears fell to her face. The poor thing was fast asleep by the time Gaara entered the room.

He went over to her side of the bed, looked down at her sleeping, tear-stained face, and winced at the pain he had caused her. He leaned down, kissing her forehead gently. He went over to his side, got into bed, wrapped his arms around her, stealing her perfect warmth, then fell asleep to the sound of her steady breathes, all anger forgotten.

* * *

Gaara woke to the sound, not of evil alarm clocks, but to his wife's small yawns. She turned towards him, moving closer to him and his warmth.

He kissed her lips for a second, begging an apology. Matsuri found herself forgiving him in every stroke. She closed her eyes, panting from the heavy kiss.

They almost went in for another one, when the alarm clock chose that time to strike 5:00.

He sighed, settling for a quick peck on the lips.

He got up, going into the bathroom to get ready. Matsuri yawned again, forcing herself up. But all she wanted to do was curl herself back up into a ball.

She sighed, getting dressed.

By the time Gaara came back into the room, Matsuri felt that she had to exit it. Letting loose once again.

Gaara followed her without thought.

Hearing the noises again, he invited himself in, and went over to her. She felt one of his hands holding her hair back. His other hand stroked her stomach, still unknowing that a little being was growing there.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I think you're almost done," he told her.

She didn't say anything. After a moment, nothing happened. She sat up and he flushed the toilet.

"This is the second time you've done this. I think you're sick."

She shrugged, sighing. "I guess so."

He nodded. "We're taking you to the doctors."

All the color drained out of her face. "No. Gaara, that's really not necessary. I'll get over it. In fact, I'm feeling much better as it is."

That was a outright lie, and Gaara could see through it just like that.

"Yep. You're going to the doctors. If not for the puking, then for the lying." He chuckled wryly.

And Matsuri could tell that, any other day she would have laughed, but all she wanted to do was cry.

* * *

On the way over, Matsuri did EVERYTHING she could think of to stop the appointment.

**She cried-** He told her that he fake tears wouldn't work on him.

**She hid**- She ran as far away from him as she could, within the limits in the house.

**She boarded up the windows and doors**- When he found her, that's _**EXACTLY**_ what she did. He had to use his sand to restrain.

**Locked herself up**- She locked their bedroom door from the inside, screaming, "You'll NEVER take me alive!" like a maniac.

**She made excuses that she had to pee every second**- When he finally managed to get out of the room, he still needed to find a way to bring them to the hospital.

**Idea**- Matsuri had a great idea.

**Explanation**- Matsuri told her husband that she wouldn't go to the hospital, but the doctor had to come to her.

**Smart**- Matsuri also said that this doctor could only be from Konohagakure.

**Trickery**- The third part of agreement was that it could only be Ino and Sakura. Anyone else just wouldn't do.

**Compromise**- Matsuri also said that she'd only consent if he left- then and **_ONLY_** then.

**Agreement**- Their argument lasted for a few "good" hours, and then tiredness got the better of him and he gave in, worried for her.

**Winner**- Yes. She was the clear winner this time.

* * *

"Hey, Gaara," chimed both Sakura and Ino as they arrived. "Where is she?"

He sighed, tiredly pointing up at the ceiling.

"Wow. She's really worn you out, huh?" Ino chuckled, knowing full-well what Matsuri could be like- the stubborness she held.

He sighed. "Oh, yes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go to work." He glanced over at Sakura, taking her as the more serious of the two, "I trust that you've got this under control?"

She offered him a smile and nodded. "Yes. Now, go on. The people need you. We'll take care of Matsuri."

He nodded, taking his leave.

"Matsuri!" Ino cried out. "We're here! Gaara's gone! It's safe to come out now!"

The young brunette was down the stairs in less than a second. "Dang, I never thought I'd say this, but I thought he'd NEVER leave!"

They all began laughing.

* * *

"So, what's wrong with you exactly?" Sakura asked, reminding them of the reason why they had come.

Matsuri rolled her eyes. "Nothing. Gaara thinks that my morning sickness is a virus, that's all."

Sakura sighed. "Sorry, I can't stop morning sickness. It comes when it comes."

Matsuri shrugged. "Yeah, I thought as much."

"Is there a chance that you'll-"

"I'm not going to tell him," Matsuri broke in, knowing what Sakura was going to ask before she even finished.

Sakura sighed and fumed silently. She fished into her bra, pulling out a twenty dollar bill. She passed it over to a grinning Ino.

Matsuri raised a confused eye-brow. "Um, did I miss something? Or did what just happened really happened?"

Ino grinned, showing her the money. "Nope. It happened," she promised.

She glanced over at Sakura for answers. Sakura sighed, then explained as Ino chuckled, "We kind of had a bet going. If I could talk you into telling Gaara that you're pregnant, I'd get the money- twenty dollars- but if Ino-pig here won, she'd get it."

"Yeah, thanks a lot," Ino said, thanking the baby, patting Matsuri's stomach.

"Stop that!" Matsuri snapped.

Ino could only smirk. "Hormones!" she singsonged.

Sakura and Ino both erupted into a fit of laughter as Matsuri face-palmed.

"I hate you," she muttered at the two. But they took no notice, they were too busy laughing.

* * *

When Sakura and Ino both left, Matsuri was sad to see them go, but was also happy to have time to herself now.

She knew exactly what she wanted to do; sleep.

And that's exactly what she did... for seven hours straight.

She didn't even hear Gaara come in at 9:00. At the sight of his sleeping wife, he let himself a small smile, then quickly shed his shirt and gourd, and curled up right beside her.

She stirred at his touch, only waking by his kiss. "Gaara," she whispered.

"Matsuri," he copied, almost chuckling at the innocent voice that came out of his mouth.

She leaned forward, taking herself in closer to him. He took her in gladly. Her lips brushed his softly. He caressed her chin with his left hand, while the other one held her back steady, lips still holding her's. His body started to go numb at the thought of how close they were last time this happened. He didn't want to pull away. Matsuri seemed to sense that, too, 'cause she broke the kiss when she felt it.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

She shrugged- or did the best she could with her head to the pillow. "Nothing."

He began kissing her again, but she pulled away. "Let's not tonight," she tried again.

He stared at his wife's face for a moment, then laid back down. "I don't want to start another fight," he whispered, "But that... felt right."

Matsuri closed her eyes, almost smiling at her husband's sacrificing attitude. _I know,_ she promised him. _Soon._

She settled herself down into his arms. She didn't reject him when he held her.

* * *

"Kankurō, she's hiding something from me."

Kankurō looked up at the sound of his brother's voice. He smirked. "Nice to see you, too," he chuckled.

Gaara shook his head in disbelief. "This is not funny. Matsuri's hiding something and it's big."

Kankurō rolled his eye. "Gaara, leave it be. Girls have their secrets. It's better that way, remember?"

Gaara thought back to the incident, wincing. He'd been only around the tender age of ten when he'd found his sister's first pad.

He shook his head, as if warding off the memory. "Yeah, but that's different. Temari's my sister. Matsuri's my wife. I want to know about EVERYTHING in her life- weather it's private or disgusting. But I still want to know."

Kankurō shrugged. "Your death," was all he said.

"So, you'll help me find out what it is?" he asked hopefully.

Kankurō smirked. "Yeah, sure. I guess I'm curious." When Gaara had been good and long gone, Kankurō added, "Now it's both of our deaths'."

But what neither Gaara nor Kankurō knew was that it was all their deaths, for there was one extra member on their team.

She smirked playfully.

Oh yeah, the game was on.


	2. Pt 2- trickery

Summary: _There are a few VERY important questions to be answered. Why did Gaara find a pregnancy test? Why is it positive? Why is everybody claiming it as their's? And why the heck are the Akatsuki there?! These are, in fact, VERY important question. Main shipping: GaaMatsu. Side shippings: SuiKa, NaruSaku, ShikaTema, KakaRin, SasoIno, KanSari, and NejiTen. Implied shippings: HinaKiba, OrchiAnko, AsuKure. **No** yaoi/yuri, lemon/limes. Rated K+ for pregnancy and pubic vocab_.

Notes: I'm writing this story because I have another story with this shipping, and it's on slight hiatus. So, I created this LONG chapter to hold those fans over.

Warnings/notes: I own NOTHING. There are slight implications made by our favorite puppet-using/make-up wearing Suna No Kankurō. Violence in some. Anger. Lots of anger. Pregnancies. Lots and lots of pregnancies. Flames welcomed if you hate, if you like, put those flames out. Also, if someone reads this and requests that the rating be changed to T, I'll change it. Please, don't request lemon, though. I'm still a kid. Thank you. Now enjoy.

TEMARI's finally been added! And a LOT more fluff, just so you know.

* * *

_~Part two~_

_"Trickery"_

Matsuri paced back and forth. Gaara was watching her with restricted interest, making sure not to let any of his amusement show on his face.

She noticed his staring. "What?!" she demanded.

He sighed. "You're gonna give yourself a headache, you know that?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm nervous. Besides, Sakura said that my 'stomach virus' would go away in a few weeks."

Gaara nodded, slightly irritable. She noticed the gesture. "What?!" she cried again.

He rolled his eyes at her raised voice. She'd been getting angry all morning-

First it had been with the pots and pans- Sh'd keep on screaming that "[they sucked] at making things!" (her real words: "These suck at making things!")

Then she declared that she was going to the store- a convenience store, mind you- to buy new ones.

When she'd been gently reasoned to by her loving husband, she threw a fit- and the pots and pans themselves at him.

Gaara made sure to dodge the flying things that were aimed at his head with his sand.

When that attempt had failed, Matsuri found that she was suddenly scared of her husband- despite the fact that he wasn't as mad as he felt he should be- and locked herself in their room, forgetting **_ONE_**small,important thing-

He had the key.

Thinking back to that wild event left Matsuri laughing in hysterics. She fell backwards onto Gaara's lap.

As her eyes looked up to meet his, he just looked down at her with raised eye-brows (not that he has any...), and shook his head as she continued to laugh like an idiot. "If pacing's not gonna give you a headache, then this definitely will."

She just laughed in response.

He sighed, wrapped his arms around her waist as her laughs suddenly turned from giggles to small gulps that Gaara figured were hiccups.

The hysterical part of it all- Matsuri never stopped laughing.

* * *

"Yep. I knew it- she's hiding something. Dang, Kankurō, you should have seen how she threw those things at me. I mean, I wasn't mad or anything, but still- it was freaky."

The young puppet master laughed when he'd heard the story. "My God," he'd said, "I can't think of anything that you've done that was _**THAT**_ bad to be thrown _**THOSE**_ things at."

He'd been laughing the whole time while saying that.

Gaara hadn't been amused. And that unamusement still held firm on his face.

"I don't know, Gaar. Maybe we should tell Temari. Maybe she'll know what's going on."

Gaara nodded his head in defeat. "very well. Please call her in."

* * *

The office door creaked open. A small "Yes?" came from the oldest Suna No child and the only girl.

"Aw, Temari," Kankurō said. "You're just the person we wanted to see."

Temari rolled her eyes. "I know that. That's why you called me."

Kankurō turned all kinds of shades of red (not that you could see it over all his make-up).

"Shud up," he muttered.

"No. You need me to talk. So what can I do for you, Gaara? Is Matsuri okay?"

Gaara nodded. "Well, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Matsuri's been acting weird-"

"Real weird, "Kankurō added.

"-and I need to know if you could get to the bottom of what prompted her mood this way-"

"This really weird way-" Kankurō added again.

Temari resisted the urge to roll here eyes at both of them. "You want me to spy on your wife 'cause she's acting a **_BIT_ **off."

"-a _**REAL**_ bit off-" again from Kankurō.

This time, Temari really _did_ roll her eyes.

Gaara just stared at her.

"Okay! When do I start?"

"Now."

Temari left just like that.

* * *

"Hey, Matsuri," Temari said, as she came into Gaara's house. "How have you been doing?"

The small brunette glanced up in surprise. "T-Temari-sama!"

Temari rolled her eyes. "Not so formal. Just 'Temari'."

"O-Okay, Temari-chan," Matsuri replied, understanding exactly what Temari meant- (she wasn't here on official business so there was no need to be formal).

Temari chuckled at the younger girl. "Gaara gave me the day off and I'd thought I'd spend it with you, so what do you wanna do?"

The answer was out of both their mouths before they could even stop it. "Pranks."

Oh, this was certainly gonna teach Gaara not to leave them alone together... And if not, then **_WHY_** not.

* * *

"Temari-chan, do you really think this'll work?"

Temari chuckled. "I know my brother. Of _course_ it'll work."

* * *

Kankurō was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, razorblade in hand. Gaara gave him one hour a day to do this since Sari didn't like it when he did it at home.

He carefully washed the purple make-up from his face, then began shaving (If you thought he was gonna cut himself, please don't...)

But instead of shaving all of his stubble off, instead it colored it bright pink. He stared down at the razorblade and for the first time, noticed that there was dye on it.

"What the-"

He sighed and rolled his eyes, realizing who was responsible for it. "You guys are _**SO**_ funny," he muttered, planning to get them back.

* * *

"Did you see his reaction?" Matsuri laughed. "Hilarious, right?"

Temari chuckled and agreed like the little child she was acting like. "Uh huh."

"So, what's next?"

"Shopping."

* * *

"Temari, why'd they ask you to watch me?" Matsuri asked suddenly.

Temari was slightly taken aback by Matsuri'a words. "Didn't take you too long to figure out, huh?"

"Not really. Ninjas must see through deception."

Temari chuckled. "Yeah, he trained you well."

Matsuri smiled, thinking of her beloved ex-sensei and loving husband.

"I hope so. But why the spying? And why you? And why did you do it? Don't tell me it was for money."

Temari shook her head, promising that it wasn't. "I don't know. Because I'm awesome and you like me. And no way; there wasn't any."

Matsuri her eye-brows at her. "Then why?"

Temari shrugged. "I wanted to spend time with you. You're awesome."

Matsuri chuckled, her sister-in-law's words making her remember some of Shikamaru's own words when asked why he married Temari.

"She's troublesome," he'd said with a shrug of his own.

Matsuri had raised an eye-brow then, too. "I thought you **_HATED_ **troublesome things?"

He had shrugged, yet again, "Sometimes, I guess I like them."

Matsuri chuckled then as she started doing now.

"What?" Temari asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking about what your husband said when I asked him why he married you."

Temari, who had been there, chuckled too, fond of the memory. "Yeah, _that_ was why he married me."

They both collapsed into a fit of laughter.

* * *

"Matsuri, what are you hiding?" Temari asked from where she laid on the couch. "You're freaking Gaara out. Poor guy's going out of his mind with worry for you."

Matsuri sighed. "It's complicated. I- I can't tell you."

Temari sat up. "Huh, why not?"

Matsuri closed here eyes away from Temari's soul-boring stare. "I- I just can't. It's personal."

Temari sighed. "Fine. I'll leave you alone about it." She paused for a minute, long enough for her to hear Matsuri's sigh of relief, then she added, "But promise me that you'll tell Gaara?"

Matsuri paled. "I'll have to... eventually," she whispered, barely audible.

But Temaru could still hear her.

* * *

It was now 7:00. Temari had left three hours ago, and Matsuri was enjoying the nice peace and quiet, not that she didn't love her sister-in-law, and stuff...

She suddenly heard the hushed sound of feet across the carpet; Gaara was home.

She got off the couch and went downstairs to meet him, but found that no one was there. She turned around, ready to go upstairs, when she found herself face to face with him.

He was staring at her, an odd look on his face. Somewhere between curiosity and interest.

She laughed as she got swallowed up in his steady arms. She buried her face into his chest fondly, smelling him. He smelled like the desert, but she liked it nonetheless.

"How was work today?" she asked, her face still buried.

All he'd heard from that was, "Mhhh Ma Mhhh..."

"What?" he asked her.

Matsuri sighed, but to him it sounded like a snort. She moved her head from his chest, "I said, 'how was work today?'"

He resisted the urge to laugh at her enunciation of the words "how was work.'

"Boring, as always," he told her.

She sighed, resting herself in his warmth. "I know. Life sucks. Poor, poor us," she chuckled.

He, himself, could only settle for a gentle laugh.

* * *

Gaara laid awake that night, staring at the small woman in his arms. She was fast asleep and not at all being bothered by his consistent gaze.

He leaned forward to kiss her forehead, causing her to stir at the touch. She struggled closer for his warmth. He chuckled gently at the feeling of her squirming closer to him like a small child wanting to be held by its parent. He took her back in his arms again, drawing himself, this time, closre to her. And as he finally managed to drift off, he could've sworn that she smiled.

* * *

"Gaara. Gaara, get up. Get up. You're gonna be late."

Gaara opened his eyes to a pair of large, onyx ones staring down at him. "You're gonna be late," she repeated again.

He pulled her down on top of him with a rough tug. She collapsed on him with a small "Oof!" and hurried off him with a blush.

He chuckled at her reaction. She, on the other hand, was not so amused.

"That- Mister Suna No Gaara- will cost you something," she warned, finger pointed menacingly.

He didn't even flinch. Instead, he drew closer to her, caressing his lips with her's. After a second's touch, he pulled away.

"There. Was that enough?" he asked innocently.

Matsuri only grabbed his lips again with her's in response.

Yep, life didn't suck all that much these days.

* * *

"Hey," Gaara said, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist. She was making coffee and he was in some serious need for some at the moment. "You didn't get sick this morning."

Actually, she did. But she had made careful preparations to hide that fact.

She turned around, stroking his now covered chest, "I know. Isn't it great?"

He leaned in, almost at her lips, when he suddenly surprised her by kissing her temple instead.

He pulled away after a moment. "Smooth going, No Suna," she smirked at her husband's trickery.

"Glad you liked it, Suna No Matsuri."

She chuckled at his joke, and grabbed a hold of his hair gently, making it impossible for him to move this time. She leaned up into his lips, pushing with small force, but enough to make him know that she loved him. When they pulled away, both were breathless and panting for air.

"Okay, I'd loved to continue this," Gaara informed her, smirking at her red face, "but I've got to leave."

She glanced over at the clock. It read 10:51.

She sighed her defeat. "Fine. Get going then."

He nodded, heading over to the door. Then realized that he'd forgotten something.

He walked back over to his wife. Grabbed her up in his arms, then gave her a long, passionate kiss.

"Okay," he whispered against her lips, which were begging him to stay, "I've really got to go."

He was at the door for a second time when she screamed jokingly, "And don't come back, ya player!"

* * *

He arrived at the office at quarter passed 11, which was about four minutes late (thank you, Matsuri), when Kankurō burst through the doors.

"Did she get it?! Did Temari tell you?!"

Gaara tried to remain calm. "Did Temari tell me what?"

Kankurō rolled his eyes as if Gaara was an ignorant parent of a teen-aged girl (maybe in a few years. *hint hint), who just told him something _**ALL**_ her friends would get almost immediately. Gaara hadn't.

"Enough of his, Kankurō. Just tell me already."

Kankurō rolled his eyes once again. "Temari said that Matsuri _definitely_ has a secret."

Gaara sat up a bit at the news. "Could she-"

"Get it out of her? No. Apparently Matsuri figured out that Temari was spying for you."

"_**WHAT?!**_"

Kankurō, on the other hand, was unbothered. "Yeah, I know, right? Worst Spy In The World, more like."

Gaara rolled his eyes at his brother's ignorance. "Not that. Temari was caught?" he tried to affirm.

"Yep. The spy herself told me."

Gaara glanced guiltily down at the floor.

"Oh, calm down. She's not mad." When Gaara looked up, his face said it all: confusion. "Temari told me."

Gaara suddenly felt the sudden urge to laugh. "She told YOU all this, but left ME- the only other one really involved, other than Matsuri, who even she eventually figured it out- to find out this way."

Kankurō nodded like it was the easiest thing in the world. "I know, right. Gossip."

Needless to say Gaara wanted to face-palm.

* * *

The clock chimed its time; 5:00- or, more accurately, quitting time.

Gaara was up as soon as the first chime even rang. He was out the door even faster than that.

He wanted to hurry home as fast as he could. Matsuri would be there all alone (Gaara had been told by Sakura that Matsuri would have to stay home- much to his delight and her protests) and he wanted to make it up to her for having Temari spy on her-even if it HAD been Kankurō's idea.

Suddenly, he was sent flying onto the ground. The person who had collided with him had not fared much better, getting thrown into the wall behind him.

Gaara was on his feet faster than anyone had time to walk outside of their office and see what all the disturbance was from. He calmly walked over to the person who'd helped cause the accident. It was...

"Kankurō?"

The make-up wearing puppet master himself had been shred every last bit of his dignity. He sat up, rubbing his now throbbing head.

"Gaara, why were you in such a rush anyway?" he complained.

Gaara sighed, gesturing up to the clock looming above them.

Kankurō suddenly looked VERY uncomfortable. For whatever reason, Gaara just couldn't figure it out. "Um, hey, Gaara?"

The younger boy sighed impatiently, the last of the said patience breaking with the fall. "Yes?"

"That clock's off by three hours."


	3. Pt 3- playing the innocent

Summary: _There are a few VERY important questions to be answered. Why did Gaara find a pregnancy test? Why is it positive? Why is everybody claiming it as their's? And why the heck are the Akatsuki there?! These are, in fact, VERY important question. Main shipping: GaaMatsu. Side shippings: SuiKa, NaruSaku, ShikaTema, KakaRin, SasoIno, KanSari, and NejiTen. Implied shippings: HinaKiba, OrchiAnko, AsuKure. **No** yaoi/yuri, lemon/limes. Rated K+ for pregnancy and pubic vocab_.

Notes: I'm writing this story because I have another story with this shipping, and it's on slight hiatus. So, I created this LONG chapter to hold those fans over.

Warnings/notes: I own NOTHING. There are slight implications made by our favorite puppet-using/make-up wearing Suna No Kankurō. Violence in some. Anger. Lots of anger. Pregnancies. Lots and lots of pregnancies. Flames welcomed if you hate, if you like, put those flames out. Also, if someone reads this and requests that the rating be changed to T, I'll change it. Please, don't request lemon, though. I'm still a kid. Thank you. Now enjoy.

Sasori's been added. Not lying. And a LOT more fluff, just so you know. Also, this may be THE chapter. (Me chuckling slyly in the background: "Not.") Yes, yes; I'm evil. But really. Some serious crap's goin' down.

* * *

_~Part three~_

_"Playing the innocent"_

Gaara stared up at his brother in complete and utter shock. "What?" he was trying to keep his voice calm, but it came out somewhat strange.

Kankurō raised an eye-brow at his brother's "odd" behavior. "I talked to Matsuri about it earlier. Did she not tell you?"

Gaara shook his head, still somewhat dazed. He replied, "No. She didn't," as coldly as he could to emphasize the point that she did not, in fact, tell him.

The tone sent shivers down Kankurō's spine; it reminded him of the old Gaara- a Gaara that no one in their right mind would _**EVER**_ want to meet (**A/N:**_ raise your hand if you would: Millions of fan-girl raised their hands- mine included. Me: Yeah, that's what I thought- **CRAZY**...)._

Kankurō shivered again at Gaara's cold glance. "Sorry, Gaar. I swear she promised she'd tell you."

Gaara continued to pout like a small child. "Well, she didn't, did she?" he paused for a moment to make himself calmer, then added, "Will you please go to the council to request the rest of the day off? I need to deal with my wife."

Kankurō nodded, leaving right away. But as he walked, he couldn't help but think, _Oh, this'll be the throw-down of the century._

And yet, he was betting on the brunette...

* * *

"Matsuri! Get down here!" a enraged voice thundered.

The eighteen year old in question was down the stairs in less than a second with a dazzling smile upon her face. Gaara could tell that she was playing the innocent- he didn't like it.

"Yes, Gaara?" she asked, as if _**NOTHING**_ was wrong.

He tried to keep calm. Nope. Didn't work. "Why didn't you deliver Kankurō's message?" he broke, finally losing a bit of patience.

Her smile faltered. "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I suppose to be your delivery-girl now?" she snapped back to Gaara's surprise.

She immediately cursed herself in her head, reminding herself to stay calm. _You can't afford to get your act up now. And I don't think Gaara's ready to know that he's gonna be a dad yet._

When she opened her eyes again, she was more relaxed. "I'm sorry for my out-break. Anger was not my intention. And as for the message, I think I may have forgotten."

_(**A/N:** what a good liar she is! Brava!)_

He sighed at her confession (excuse). "Fine. But please, next time, tell me as soon as you get the message."

Matsuri rolled her eyes, walking over to him, hugging him gently. "Awwww, did I hurt your pride?" she cooed, making him go crazy.

"Matttssssurrrri," he mumbled as she peppered his face with little kisses. Then one VERY long one on his lips, sending shivers down his spine.

When she was satisfied with his reaction, she ran away, up the stairs, daring him to come find her.

He could only follow.

* * *

He found her the closet. She was curled up, her back resting against the wall. He had to fight the urge to chuckle at the comical scene.

When she saw him, she jumped up, and threw herself into his arms. He ran his hands through her hair fondly.

"You really are ridiculous, Woman," Gaara whispered to the being encased in his arms.

She smiled at his words. "I know," she replied in the same way.

"Matsuri, why did you wake me up today?" he tried to subtly interrogate her a bit more.

(I'm afraid it's too late for that, Gaara-kun; Matsuri's already figured it out).

Matsuri pulled away reluctantly. "I woke up because I had to go to the bathroom-" This part wasn't a lie; morning sickness. "-When I came out I noticed that it was five o'clock, but the alarm wasn't going off, so I woke you. And as for Kankurō, I really don't know why I forgot, really."

He nodded, trying to get her to buy it. But his hesitation made it clear that he wasn't buying it himself.

Matsuri felt a smile tugging on her face, daring him to be non-committal. "I'm sorry for making you late today," she whispered, looking down in "guilt".

He shrugged, hugging her again. "It's not the first time, if you'll recall," he pointed out slyly, causing her to flush bright red.

Matsuri could've sworn that the baby inside her did a back-flip.

* * *

Gaara laid awake, yet again. Although, this time, he was thinking over the alarm clock and the clock at the office. Creepy coincidence? Never.

It was killing him. What was he missing? Did Matsuri's story not match up as well as he'd like it to be? No. That couldn't be it; he'd been asleep. There was no way in the world to tell if she was lying or not.

But Kankurō's words kept echoing through his head, "She's got a secret, Gaar! A secret!"

So, that led him to wonder, "What is this amazing secret? And why was she keeping it in the first place?"

There was no doubt in Gaara's mind that Matsuri had lied to him. But to trip her up would be another story (pay not mind to the pun). But she was _**HIS**_ wife, _**HIS** _responsibility to deal with.

* * *

Gaara had no idea, but Matsuri was wide awake on the other side of the bed as well. She knew _he_ was awake, so made sure to fake it, but she couldn't help but shudder at what would happen now if he found out that she was pregnant.

There were so many ways that the news could go down:

First- He could be anger and ask for a divorce. And she'd lose the most important person in her life.

Second- He's be angry and refuse to look at, talk to, or smile (not that he does it often now...) at her.

That thought was unbearable for her. She shivered in her "sleep". Gaara raised an eye-brow and covered her a bit more with their blankets.

Then third- the one she actually wanted- He'd take the news well, if not a little shocked. But still happy. He'd want to stay. Her friends would be the baby's "aunts" and "uncles" (other than Kankurō and Temari- who would **_ACTUALLY_** be aunts and uncles. _***Hint hint***_). Then she'd die happily, knowing that she was loved. (Dramatic, I know, but hush! It's MY story!)

She shivered again, but Gaara didn't mistake it for cold this time.

"Matsuri, I know you're awake."

She sighed, sitting up to face him. "Couldn't sleep," she tried.

He nodded, understanding her lie immediately. "Yeah, I know. It's a secret."

As he laid back down again, he wrapped his around her slim form. Matsuri didn't try to hug him back. She felt far too guilty for that.

* * *

"Sakura, I'm in too deep with this thing. What do I do?" Matsuri whispered harshly into the phone.

The girl on the other side had still been half asleep, but was now wide awake. "Just tell him already," she mumbled.

"No!" shouted the stubborn, pregnant girl. "That's not an option!"

"Then hide it some more and let your marriage get torn apart," Sakura pointed out. She immediately regretted her words, knowing full well that she'd only said them from irritation.

She sighed. "I'm sorry, Matsuri. I didn't mean that. Hang on a minute. I'll ask Ino."

The line went silent as Sakura called up her best friend.

"Hello?" came a deeper voice, that was, by no means, Ino. Rather, it was the infamous, Akasuna No Sasori. "Yamanaka Ino's phone. She's presently occupied. If you have a message, you can leave it with me. And I'll make sure she gets it."

"Sasori, who's on my phone?!" Sakura could hear Ino shout in the background.

She rolled her eyes as he said, "I don't know; nobody's said anything yet.

No doubt he had stolen her phone, yet again, as he did _**EVERY**_ morning. (Sakura would know; she's the first one to call, and the first one to play their little game). "If I wanted to leave a message," she said coldly, "I would've talked to the machine."

She could tell that he covered the mouth-piece, but she could still hear as he said, "It's Sakura. Want me to tell her to go away?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, for what seemed to be, the millionth time.

"Give me my phone, Sasori!" she heard Ino scream. She could even tell that it was through gritted teeth.

There was a brief chuckle from Sasori followed by the words, "Hey, Sakura. Sasori took my phone AGAIN, that JERK!"

Sakura shook her head in annoyance. "Hadn't noticed."

This time, it was Ino who rolled here eyes. "Hey, not my fault."

Sakura sighed. "It's _**NEVER** _your fault, according to _you_."

She could tell that her blonde friend was shrugging on the other side of the line. "Anyway, what can i do for you?"

Sakura finally smiled. Now, getting down to business. "Well, not really for me. But Matsuri-"

"Needs helps on 'you-know-what'," she finished for her.

Sakura nodded, then remembered that Ino couldn't see her. But Ino just knew her well enough to know what she was doing. "Yeah, we can't talk here. Let me take this call somewhere where my prying husband can't hear us."

Oh, how Sasori's evil look didn't look right on his "strangely" child-like face.

* * *

Ino ran into the bathroom as fast as she could, needless to say, her curious husband followed her to the door without her noticing. "Okay, what's wrong? Is the baby sick or something?"

Sasori stared in shock at what he just heard. Was... was Ino pregnant?

Unfortunately, he couldn't hear Sakura's words, so Matsuri's secret was safe still, "No. The baby's fine. But Matsuri's not. She and Gaara are having... problems, if you get my meaning."

Ino nodded. "Yeah, I do. It's the baby, isn't it? That's what's causing these problems?"

Sasori continued to stare at the door. There was that word again: "baby". What was Ino not telling him? Was she pregnant? Was he even ready to be a father?

"I need to know how to get Gaara off Matsuri's case without telling him that she's pregnant," Sakura continued.

"But why me?"

"I object to Matsuri lying in the first place," Sakura pointed out smartly.

Ino rolled her eyes. "It's not lying, just... not saying everything. Trust me, Sakura. Everything will be fine. He'll be happy, you'll see."

Sasori's mouth actually dropped open. There was no way to avoid it; his wife was pregnant- and not telling him.

He'd just have to play it cool until she told him.

He raced away from the door as he heard Ino stand up.

"Have her stop waking him up early. That makes it seem suspicious. Trust me, that'll help. But I agree with you, she's going into the second trimester. He's bound to notice the weight she'll be gaining. She needs to just out and say it. Now rather than later."

* * *

Poor Sasori was at a loss for words when Ino came out. He was smart enough to keep that emotionless mask on his face, though.

She went over to him and nuzzled herself into his arms. "I'm sorry, Sori," she whispered to him, kissing his temple.

"Is something wrong?" he forced himself to ask.

"Yeah, but not with me. So don't you worry. Now, what time is it?"

She glanced over at the clock on their nightstand. "7:00. I guess I **_COULD_** skip work today, if you did."

He stared at her in shock. It took all his strength not to say, "But you're pregnant!" But he figured she wouldn't take that well, so he stayed quiet about it. "Yeah, sure. I think I can."

She grinned devilishly. "Good."

And drew him into a kiss.

* * *

I told you, rated for implications! Just tell me if it should be "T", though. And yes, there was SOME SasoIno fluff.


	4. Pt 4- periods

Summary: _There are a few VERY important questions to be answered. Why did Gaara find a pregnancy test? Why is it positive? Why is everybody claiming it as their's? And why the heck are the Akatsuki there?! These are, in fact, VERY important question. Main shipping: GaaMatsu. Side shippings: SuiKa, NaruSaku, ShikaTema, KakaRin, SasoIno, KanSari, and NejiTen. Implied shippings: HinaKiba, OrchiAnko, AsuKure. **No** yaoi/yuri, lemon/limes. Rated K+ for pregnancy and pubic vocab_.

Notes: I'm writing this story because I have another story with this shipping, and it's on slight hiatus. So, I created this LONG chapter to hold those fans over.

Warnings/notes: I own NOTHING. There are slight implications made by our favorite puppet-using/make-up wearing Suna No Kankurō. Violence in some. Anger. Lots of anger. Pregnancies. Lots and lots of pregnancies. Flames welcomed if you hate, if you like, put those flames out. Also, if someone reads this and requests that the rating be changed to T, I'll change it. Please, don't request lemon, though. I'm still a kid. Thank you. Now enjoy.

**Oh, if you're a _BOY_ reading this, _BE CAREFUL_. There are few _FEMALE_ references like tampons, pads, and well... (whispers): periods... So if you're not tough enough to handle it, well okay, the next chapter coming out soon, but you may miss something IMPORTANT. Okay, you're warned. THERE. I'm not ALL evil.**

* * *

~Part_ four~_

_"Periods"_

Sakura called up Matsuri as quickly as she could. "Thank God!" Matsuri cried, stressed out. "I thought you'd forgotten me or something!"

Sakura resisted the urge to laugh at her younger friend's shot up nerves. "Okay, okay. Calm down, Woman."

"Well?!"

"Ino said not to wake him up early anymore. She said that it seems suspicious, and THAT'S why he's catching on and stuff. So don't do that and she promises that you'll be fine."

Matsuri winced. "How do I hide my morning sickness then?!"

Sakura sighed. "You don't. Ino also said that, because you're getting into the last part of your first trimester, you need to tell him soon."

"_**WHAT?!** _No way!"

Sakura sighed. She had expected this; Matsuri wasn't the most confident person in the world, so a confession this massive would probably crush her flat.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of a gentle sob on the other line. "I can't. I don't know how to!"

Sakura took a deep breathe, then finally said, "You can do it. You're carrying HIS child. He has a right to know. And that's why you're going to tell him. You are going to march right up to him with flaming confidence burning fiercely in your eyes. It'll make him shut up and listen. You'll tell him. He'll be overwhelmed with excitement. And he'll smile. You hear me; _**HE'LL FREAKING SMILE, BRAT!**_ Now, I love you and goodbye."

Sakura cut the line as fast as she could, collapsing back on her bed. Naruto stirred at the motion, (yeah, but not at the _**YELLING**_, or anything... You gotta love Naruto...)

"Hey, what was that about?" he asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Nothing just talking to Ino-" (technically, she wasn't lying) "- you know how she gets-"

"And how you get when talking to her," he added.

She glared at him. "What was that?!"

He sighed. "Nothing. I love you."

She chuckled as he pulled her down beside him. "It's 8:35, go to sleep, Brat," he whispered to her.

(Oh, how ironic; getting called 'brat" when you JUST called someone else that. Haha- I'm weird.)

She said nothing, just curled up in his arms, and fell asleep again.

Yep, Naruto felt like the luckiest man in the world.

* * *

While Sakura was sleeping in Konohagakure, Matsuri was wide awake in Sunagakure. She was still the bathroom when a wave of morning sickness hit her.

She fell to the ground from exhaustion. She was just sick of hiding this stupid secret, but on the other hand, she felt that it was the only thing keeping her marriage together at the moment.

Suddenly, the door opened up and Gaara stepped in. He didn't even look surprised to find her in the position he did.

"Hey, what were you shouting about? Are you okay?" he asked.

She turned away from him. "I'm fine."

He resisted the urge to laugh at his stubborn wife. "You're not fine. You're sobbing and shivering on the ground of our bathroom floor. I hardly think that qualifies as 'fine', though, nice try."

He sat beside her, leaning her up against his chest.

"We're not fine, are we?" she asked suddenly.

He shrugged. "Depends how you look at it."

She looked up at him. "What's the suppose to mean?"

"Well, to the public- including the council- we are a couple because of logical reasons. To Naruto and my friends, they know that we love each other. Your friends also get that fact-"

"But what about us? How do you see our marriage?"

He turned her around to look him straight in the eye, "I see it the same way that our friends do- love. That's what a marriage should be."

She nodded, closing her eyes. She ran a hand over his face, trusting the sensation instead of her eyes. When she finally opened them again, he had a small smirk on his face. She glared at his smug expression, and decided that she didn't like it.

She surged forward, just as he did, lips touching lips. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, deepening the kiss by the minute. Matsuri let him. She felt that, after that presentation of their love, he deserved it. He pulled away, breathless and happy.

"I love you," he whispered to her, kissing her again and again.

* * *

Matsuri sighed at the memory of what had happened this morning. Gaara had left hours ago and now she was alone, but for the first time during her pregnancy, she felt really alone.

She tried to fight the feeling, telling it to go away. To go bother someone else, but she just couldn't shake it. It was like a poisonous snake that was just waiting for her to be weak- which would be right now- and then it'd strike- which was also now.

She closed her eyes against the feeling. Maybe there was someone she could call who wasn't working today?

_(**A/N:** *cough cough* Ino *cough cough* Ask Ino!)_

She sighed, running over to the phone. Sakura or Ino?

* * *

The phone began to ring, the drilling noise stopping the couple who were now in a _**VERY** _deep kiss. (make-out session).

The woman sighed. "I'll get that," she told her partner.

He rolled his eyes. "Be quick, okay? I didn't skip work for you to be talking on the phone all day."

She just chuckled at him. "Yeah, whatever."

She ran over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello, this is Ino. To whom am I speaking?" she asked brightly.

Sasori rolled his eyes as she smirked at him.

There was a sigh on the other line. "It's Matsuri, Ino. Can you come over? I'm in serious need for company!"

Ino glanced back at Sasori, who seemed to realize what the two girls were talking about and shook his head selfishly.

She sighed. "Give me one second, okay?"

She put the phone down and ran back over to the couch. "Honey, I've got to go."

He glared at her. "No you don't." He wrapped his arms around her again, pulling her closer. "Stay."

She laughed as he kissed her cheek and whispered, "I'll make it worth your while."

She was severely tempted to stay, but knew what her friend was facing with accurate information.

She tried to get up, but Sasori, on the other hand, did not want her to leave.

"What will I do all day if you leave now? I've already called in sick."

She sighed, kissing his neck for a moment. "Not my problem. Besides, my girls need me."

He sighed. "I need you," he pointed out smartly.

She rolled her eyes again. "Yeah, to do **_NOTHING_** all day, but sit home and make out for a couple of hours."

This time, he rolled his eyes. "We used to do that all the time. What's so different today?"

She managed to break away from his steel-like grip. "I told you; my girls need me."

He sighed his defeat as she went over to the phone, "I'm in. Be right over in a couple of seconds. I just gotta get something situated first."

She walked over to his husband. "Twenty minutes."

He went pale with delight, roughly grabbing her lips with his.

He couldn't even list the reasons why he loved this woman on his hands, but most of them consisted with the fact that she was wild- untamed- just like him.

* * *

Ino was over at her house after _**thirty**_ minutes, just like she promised. The trip hadn't taken that long.

When Ino and Sasori got married, they moved back into Sunagakure, where Sasori was born.

"So, you ready for your special day of shopping?!" Ino cried like a delighted kid with candy.

Matsuri chuckled at her bubbly friend. Yep. Ino had been the right person to call. Matsuri already felt like **_ALL_ **of the girls were with her, but with Ino, that was only natural.

* * *

Suna No Kankurō had decided that, until Matsuri's secret had been unearthed- he'd have to be the one to entertain Gaara when she was away. This also meant that he got to hang out in a really cool office for a few hours, doing absolutely _**NO**_ work.

After being told the latest stories about his brother and Matsuri's life, he was at a loss for words.

"Dang. Her period must be thick this month to make her such a brat."

Gaara suddenly thought of something. "Kankurō, go inform the council that I'll be taking my leave. Tell them that I'll finish the work tomorrow."

Kankurō was confused, but nodded. "Yeah, okay? And if they protest?"

Gaara waved his hand. "INSIST that I will, in fact, do the work tomorrow. And if that doesn't get them, then tell them: 'personal matters that I need to take care of'."

Kankurō sighed as he watched his brother bolt off. "And now, to face the lions..."

* * *

Gaara ran up the stairs, ran into the bathroom and checked under the sink for something:

Pads- Nope. The containing package was still full- unopened. That wasn't like Matsuri- she hates tampons, but buys them occasionally, if something's going on that demands them. She preferred pads to tampons any day, though.

Gaara found this curious also because he knew that she'd told him a few weeks ago (she's only two weeks pregnant; this was before she found out) that she was going to be on her period soon. He'd bought these things to help out. So why were they unused?

Tampons- The box also held the same outcome. Full.

He stared at the two boxes of objects most men pretend don't even exist, but yet, he found that he couldn't look away...

that is...

until a spark of something shiny stole his focus. He calmly went over to the mini trash-can that was barely EVER used.

He looked down at the object that had caught his eye:

a pregnancy test...

He calmed himself down. Pregnancy scares were a little more often then they were in the past.

so why was it positive?


	5. Pt 5- the company

Summary: _There are a few VERY important questions to be answered. Why did Gaara find a pregnancy test? Why is it positive? Why is everybody claiming it as their's? And why the heck are the Akatsuki there?! These are, in fact, VERY important question. Main shipping: GaaMatsu. Side shippings: SuiKa, NaruSaku, ShikaTema, KakaRin, SasoIno, KanSari, and NejiTen. Implied shippings: HinaKiba, OrchiAnko, AsuKure. **No** yaoi/yuri, lemon/limes. Rated K+ for pregnancy and pubic vocab_.

Notes: I'm writing this story because I have another story with this shipping, and it's on slight hiatus. So, I created this LONG chapter to hold those fans over.

Warnings/notes: I own NOTHING. There are slight implications made by our favorite puppet-using/make-up wearing Suna No Kankurō. Violence in some. Anger. Lots of anger. Pregnancies. Lots and lots of pregnancies. Flames welcomed if you hate, if you like, put those flames out. Also, if someone reads this and requests that the rating be changed to T, I'll change it. Please, don't request lemon, though. I'm still a kid. Thank you. Now enjoy.

**_OM: Other me- loud and obnoxious. Evil._**

**_LM: Last me- smart and cocky, but yet responsible._**

**_1stM: First me- Weird. Cocky, annoying, and evil._**

**_OOM: Other other me: Teammates with OM when it comes to fights._**

**HERE COME THE AKATSUKI. _1stMe: Oh, no! Guys, you betta start running. There's coming for you!_**

_**Hidan (stupidly, although WE love you): Who's coming?!**_

_**LM (whispers- scared): Fangirls.**_

_***The Akatsuki run away like little children from the monster under their bed*.**_

_**1stM: What the heck's with the button labeled "Fangirl-shrieking-sounds"?! Why do we even have that button?!**_

_**OM: Because I like it, that's why!**_

_**LM: I don't think that's a good reason to have it, Other me. Get rid of it.**_

_**OM: No! It's mine. You'll have to pry it from my cold, dead fingers!**_

_**LM: I can arrange that, ya weirdo!**_

_**1stM: Guys, calm your hormones. Readers have to read enough about those in THIS story! Now, OM, pipe down.**_

_**OM: Hahaha! Yeah, I'm so EVIL for scaring the AKATSUKI!**_

_***Akatsuki suddenly come back, realizing that they've been tricked***_

_**Hidan: %^$^&% &%&^*- Translated into: Not nice.**_

_**Me: 0.0: Help?**_

* * *

~Part_ five~_

_"The company"_

Ino was giggling like a mad-woman as she pulled out her keys and opened the door. Matsuri was faring no better.

"_**Sasori! **_I'm home! So come out and greet me!" The beginning had come out serious, then ended with her laughing again.

There was no answer, but she paid no mind to that. Her laughing had suddenly turned to hiccups- same with Matsuri, who was now laughing _and_ hiccuping.

The older girl just shrugged at the silence. "I'll find him, then I'll kick his butt for ignoring me."

Matsuri didn't doubt it. Nope. Not for a second.

"Okay, you do that."

Ino pointed over to the couch. "Go on. Take a seat. You'll need it in your state."

Matsuri went over to said couch, and sat, awaiting Ino's return.

* * *

Ino walked furiously up the stairs- she knew very well where her husband was- and she was about ready to have the throw-down of the century.

Suddenly, she heard more than one voice. Her anger fell into a pit of fire when she recognized the explosive voice of one of the guys.

"Deidara," she pushed open the door, "Where's my husband?"

The blonde, that most people suspected as Ino long-lost brother, (which he _**TOTALLY**_ is), pointed across the table at the red-head, who was currently beating him at poker.

"Ino!" cried Tobi's voice happily.

She smiled her greeting at him. "The boys are here, then?" she tried to keep her voice calm, but she always hated it when he brought the other members of the Akatsuki over to _**HER** _house.

(and for **_GOOD_** reason, too. Not that marrying one of them was a good reason...)

"Yeah, I did. When you ditched me today, I called up the boys and decided that if you got to hang out with the girls, I should get to hang out with the boys. Observation one."

She glared at him. "One moment, please, guys. I need that long to talk to my husband."

Hidan smirked, "Someone's in trouble with his 'wife'." (Ino completely ignored the swear- and there _**WAS**_ a swear in that- two of them; **HIDAN**, remember?)

He sighed, and got out of his chair. They went to their bedroom to talk.

He smirked when he saw the annoyance on her face. She had been about to say something, but he put a finger to her lips, hushing them, "Hey, don't look like that, Ino. You left. I got bored. I called up the guys."

She pushed his hand away, "You know I hate it when you invite them over!"

He rolled his eyes at her. He kissed her gently, but she wanted no part of that. He sighed, realizing her hesitation.

"I really don't see what the big deal is. You like them, don't you?"

She was at a loss for words. "Well... yeah. But I don't want to walk in on them playing _**POKER**_ with my husband, who by the way, _**ISN'T**_ Akatsuki anymore! Or do you miss your old life so much that you forget that?!"

He roughly pushed her against the wall, cornering her with his arms. "No, I don't. I left that behind when I _**married** you. _They get me, they get that. Why don't you? Or do _you_ miss your old life, _**INO**_?!"

She punched his chest angrily. He didn't even flinch. He sighed angry- angry at himself for yelling at her, angry at himself for pushing her, angry at himself for pointing out the fact that her name means "pig".

He sighed. This time, closed his eyes and pushed his lips onto her's. She was still angry that she continued to pound her fists on his chest. But after a few more second, that anger ebbed away and was replaced by his security.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He still held both hands on either side of her head, holding them both up.

She broke the kiss after a second, needing air. He rested his forehead on her breast, having a hard time breathing still.

One thought crossed his mind through the entire exchange,_ At the rate we're going, no wonder Ino's pregnant!  
_

He shook his head in what seemed to be a state of "wonder".

"We should probably go out there now. Or else the boys (Hidan) will think that we're getting into something a little more interesting," Sasori informed her.

She nodded. "Oh yeah. I forgot they were here. I've also got Matsuri waiting for me downstairs."

He raised an eye-brow. "No, you don't."

Ino looked up at him, "Yes she is. She's waiting downstairs as we speak."

He shook his head once again. "I have no doubt that she's here, but downstairs' in not where she is." he pointed a finger behind them;

A girl's laugh could be heard from the next room-

Matsuri.

They both looked at each other, one thought crossed through both of their heads', and they ran out of the room, into the other.

What they saw shocked them to the highest extent:

Matsuri...

beating the Akatsuki...

at poker.

They were laughing, she was laughing. It was a funny scene, especially when Deidara threw down his cards, yelling, "Dangit! Not again!" When he noticed Sasori's and Ino's return, he smirked knowingly, then added to them, "She beat me again. For the fifth time!"

Ino shook her head, laughing lightly as her young brunette friend collected about twenty dollars in cash. Kazuzu looked about ready to cry by watching Deidara losing "valuable money".

Hidan kept sneaking glances at both Ino and Sasori, seemingly knowing what went down between them. Whenever one of them caught him looking, he just gave an innocent smile that _**NO ONE**_ was buying.

Zetsu kept cheering for Matsuri for one second then Deidara for the other; Zetsu's two sides- black and white- just seemed to want to fight, well not WHITE Zetsu, but BLACK Zetsu wanted to. Badly.

Tobi was bouncing up and down each time a "cool move" was played by either Matsuri or Deidara.

Pein watched with hidden interest, surprising himself by actually cheering for the brunette child. Most likely because she interested him in the first place, but he was still surprised at the fact he was betting against a teammate- even if it _**WAS** _Deidara.

* * *

"Oh! She OWNED you, Dei! Matsuri wins again!" Ino cried triumphantly.

She was starting to be competitive against her own husband- who had been betting on Deidara for the past thirty minutes or so- but Ino knew Matsuri and knew that she wasn't gonna lose often, if ever.

Yes. The "happily" wedded couple were getting even more intense about the game than the players themselves were. That seemed to add to the crowded lot's amusement.

Game after game was won by Matsuri in a series of seconds, causing Sasori more money than he even had on him. Ino, on the other hand, became a VERY rich woman.

After the first 5,000 dollars, Ino had cheered so loudly that Sasori, being the way that he was, simply said, "That's still mine, you know." At her furrowed brow, he continued, "We're married. after all. What mine is your's, what's your's is _**MINE**_. Including that money."

Needless to say, Ino had kicked him. Hard.

They were now in their final game. Matsuri grabbed the next card in slow-motion. A few words were uttered. Deidara repeated this scene. His own words were uttered, cocky and promising to win this time. Neither gave an inch, both daring the other one to win the game- and the title of ultimate winner.

Matsuri moved her hand again, so close to the card.

And that when all heck broke loose...

* * *

_About 23 minutes previous..._

Gaara feel to the ground roughly. The small object in his telling him his future, his mind trying to apprehend the fact that he was a father, the fact that Matsuri was pregnant...

it was all too much for him to take in just like that.

But all the pointed out the truth that she _was_ pregnant.

All the evidence also didn't go against it;

The constant mood swings, the morning sickness, the girls always being here. All of it...

she was pregnant.

There was no denying that.

No matter how hard he tried. And he did.

He calmed himself the best he could to look back down at the test in his hands. Even only just the sight little, pink plus on the test made him feel uneasy again.

This really was a tough pill to swallow, but he felt like someone just shoved it down his throat nonetheless.

So many questions echoed through the poor boy's head:

_ Will I be a good dad? Am **I **even the father? Maybe not? Is that why she hid her pregnancy away? Who else knows about this; just Sakura and Ino? _

With the amount of adrenaline running through his body, he felt that his heart was about to explode. A strange sense of calm suddenly fell over him.

There was no doubt in his mind that he was the father, if she was pregnant. That, even as unprepared as he was, a good father he'd promise to be. He noted that with such a shy personality, it must have been really hard to find the strength to even start talking about their soon-to-be future, their baby.

But another thought also occurred to him:

True, the test he held in his hand said that _**WHOEVER** _took it was pregnant, but that didn't mean that MATSURI was the one who took it.

And one more thing caught his mind: if Matsuri was pregnant and had tried so hard to hide it from him by going the extreme, hardcore lengths she had, why was the pregnancy test in his hand preserved by a small, see-through, plastic baggie?


	6. Pt 6- I'm pregnant

Summary: _There are a few VERY important questions to be answered. Why did Gaara find a pregnancy test? Why is it positive? Why is everybody claiming it as their's? And why the heck are the Akatsuki there?! These are, in fact, VERY important question. Main shipping: GaaMatsu. Side shippings: SuiKa, NaruSaku, ShikaTema, KakaRin, SasoIno, KanSari, and NejiTen. Implied shippings: HinaKiba, OrchiAnko, AsuKure. **No** yaoi/yuri, lemon/limes. Rated K+ for pregnancy and pubic vocab_.

Notes: I'm writing this story because I have another story with this shipping, and it's on slight hiatus. So, I created this LONG chapter to hold those fans over.

Warnings/notes: I own NOTHING. There are slight implications made by our favorite puppet-using/make-up wearing Suna No Kankurō. Violence in some. Anger. Lots of anger. Pregnancies. Lots and lots of pregnancies. Flames welcomed if you hate, if you like, put those flames out. Also, if someone reads this and requests that the rating be changed to T, I'll change it. Please, don't request lemon, though. I'm still a kid. Thank you. Now enjoy.

The is my FINAL pt, but there WILL be a ep (epilogue)- about seven or eight of them- each on for the previous "parents". This part you don't have to read, but it seems to finish the story, I think.

* * *

_~Part six~_

_"I'm pregnant!"_

They were now in their final game. Matsuri grabbed the next card in slow-motion. A few words were uttered. Deidara repeated this scene. His own words were uttered, cocky and promising to win this time. Neither gave an inch, both daring the other one to win the game- and the title of ultimate winner.

Matsuri moved her hand again, so close to the card.

And that when all heck broke loose...

* * *

"Hey, guys, welcome," Ino said, opening the door to the other girls.

They were all here to see Matsuri's glorious victory.

Sakura took a seat next to Ino and watched with intense focus on her friend as sh

e played her next move. Deidara followed, matching her speed, refusing to fall behind so fast this time.

Sakura smirked. Matsuri had a the game in her hand. Every move that Deidara made, he only played into her set rhyme like mosquitoes to a flame.

Ino shared the same look on her face. In fact, every woman in the room shared that look, even Konan.

They all knew who the clear winner would be and Deidara was about to suck on his words.

* * *

"Matsuri!" came a sudden voice from nowhere.

The young brunette girl in question turned around and gasped a bit to find a breathless Gaara leaning up against the door-frame.

He had a small object in his hand that she couldn't make out, but he clutched it so hard that his knuckles were white, as if the object was his very life at the moment.

"Are you pregnant?"

The question made everyone in the room stop what they were doing to stare in shock at the father.

Matsuri flushed bright red as some of them turned to face HER. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breathe. When she opened them again, she also opened her mouth to confuse, but someone got there first.

"No!" cried Sakura, standing up, "It's mine!"

Naruto's eyes went as wide as flying saucers, then they went to her stomach, staring unblinkingly.

"No. It's mine! I'm pregnant!" Ino shouted, refusing to let either of her friends take the fall.

Sasori knew that she was "pregnant", but hadn't expected her to admit it this way.

Hidan punched him in the shoulder at the news. "Oh, you sly dog." (If you're not too young and LIKE Hidan's vocad=b, just add about THREE swears every TWO words... just sayin'''''''''')

Gaara looked disbelievingly at them, disregarding their confessions.

Temari suddenly understood what was going on with them. She stood up as well. "I'm pregnant!" she announced.

Needless to say, that small old bored expression was wiped right off Shikamaru's face.

Just like that.

Next, Sari was smart enough to get the hint. She stood up, scaring Kankurō just from that move alone. "I'm pregnant."

"I'm pregnant!" Tenten stood up, causing Neji to just about fall out of his chair. He stared her in the face, looking for any signs of a lie, but she held herself in check perfectly.

Kiba shivered. He was relieved that Hinata stayed quiet. The other girls' confessions were scaring him to death.

But suddenly, he felt the urge to be sure. "Hinata?"

She turned to face him, a small, knowing smile on her face as she nodded.

Kiba's eyes went wide. "Your dad's gonna kill me."

A certain red-head shrugged. _Yeah, what the heck?_

"I'm pregnant," Karin said, lookinbg at Suigetsu for a reaction.

He melted right then, right there.

She smirked, pleased with the result.

Rin stood up. "I'm pregnant!" she declared, making Kakashi's sharingan to cry- weather from happiness or sadness or fear- she couldn't figure out.

Tobi's eyes went wide with sadness at the news, but at the same time, he felt a strange pride. Kakashi had done it; he'd protected her with his very life, even going so far as to fall in love with and make a new life with her. That made him proud of his old teammates to the point of obsessive happiness.

One by one every girl stood up, causing her husband to freak out weirdly at the news-

Tsunade stood up, wanting to have in on the game, respecting the young girl who had been about to win the game. "I'm pregnant," she said simply.

Jaraiya's eyes might as well have just fallen out of his face in shock. "O-o-okay. I'll-"

Shizune got the idea. She stood up as well. "Me too."

Kabuto's glasses broke.

Orochimaru found that it was interesting watching the "fathers" reactions...

that is...

until Anko decided that this was a game she liked and wanted in on it.

"Hey, Maru, I'm pregnant!" she winked at Sakura, the starter of it all.

Sakura smiled in gratitude.

Orochimaru just fell over anime-style.

Sasuke stared down at him, no expression on his face, but his slight whisper, "Teach you to knock up your ex-student," was heard by them all.

When Sakura had declared pregnant, he fought a sense of pride for Naruto. It almost made him laugh. Even Naruto- the goofiest kid he'd ever known- had managed to score a win with his wife.

Yes. There were rumors that Sasuke had feelings for Sakura, and he once did. But he'd stabbed her so many times in back, he refused to take her, when he felt he didn't deserve her. Naruto had been glad to take care of her for him. And soon, his feelings- his infatuation- faded. And all that was left was a innocent brotherly affection.

Yes. He was proud of his old temmates, it was as simple as that. And only that.

"I'm pregnant!' said a new girl, standing up. "And, Pein, we're KEEPING it."

Pein's mouth literally dropped as Konan dropped the bomb on him.

(Who knew she'd want to play the game? I did).

Pein closed his mouth and nodded his head curtly. "Very well. I won't force an abortion."

White Zetsu chuckled in delight. Black Zetsu, on the other hand, winced. "Did you just admit to what I think you did?"

He never got an answer.

Kurenai stood up next. "I'm pregnant."

(she was, too).

Asuma stared at her stomach, much like Naruto had done with Sakura.

Matsuri suddenly jumped up onto her feet. "Wait! Everybody stop! I thank you for your kind offers to lie for me, but I need to face this head on with my husband." she cleared her throat gently, "Yes. The pregnancy test in bathroom was mine. And yes; I am pregnant."

Gaara felt his heart quicken somewhat as he felt his feet walking towards her. He didn't even remember telling them to move in the first place. He put a hand to her cheek, wiping away the small stream of tears that had started falling.

He sighed. "Why are you crying now?" he asked, amusement written all over his face. "I don't recall ever saying that I was mad."

Her head shot up in surprise.

He chuckled. "I was only a little shocked, that's all."

He wrapped his wife up in a deep kiss, finally aware of the baby growing within her. And pride growing in his as an equivalent.

* * *

She pulled away from him, aware of the cheering from the Akatsuki (*cough cough* Hidan *cough cough*) and Jiraiya- who was doing "research" now.

Matsuri pulled herself away from her husband's strong embrace gently, much to his many protests.

"I need to ask the girls something."

He sighed, letting her go. 'Be quick, okay? Junior needs its rest."

She rolled her eyes. "And you wonder why I didn't tell you?" she chuckled at his dismay.

He shrugged off her laughter. "I'm a protective father, so what? Now, go talk to the girls already. I'm serious about Junior's curfew, which makes it _**your's,**_ too."

Matsuri hurried over to the girls, fully aware that he meant exactly what he said.

"Why did you guys do it?" she asked them suddenly.

They all immediately turned their attention to her. Ino was the one to answer first. "You and Sakura needed help."

Matsuri chuckled. "So, you did it on nervous complusion?"

Ino chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I did. But Sasori didn't seem very surprised at the news. Do you think I gained weight or something?"

Karin rolled her eyes. "I know I did it to get a reaction from my husband."

Tenten smirked and snapped back, "And you did; he melted."

"Hey, at least my man didn't fall out of a chair," Karin pointed out.

"What about you, then, Tenten?" Matsuri broke in, afraid of what would happen if the two got into it, "Why'd you do it?

Tenten shrugged. "I guess I did it for the same reason as Ino; I couldn't let you guys just fall on your faces'."

Matsuri nodded. "Temari?"

The older girl shrugged. "I knew you were in trouble. I wanted to help you."

"The same thing as me and Ino, then," Tenten pointed out.

"Same with me!" Sari added.

Sakura decided that it was HER turn to explain now. "I think we can all agree that we did what we did because we wanted to show you different reactions of what would happen."

The other girls nodded.

Hinata grinned, having already traded that evil grin in for her cutesy one a while ago. "That's exactly why I did it."

They all continued agreeing.

And soon, Gaara came to enforce their curfew (Junior's and her's).

* * *

That night, as they both laid in bed, Gaara just had to ask something,

"Why'd you reset it?"

Matsuri raised her eye-brows at him, questioningly.

"The alarm clock, I mean. Why reset it?"

She sighed. "I had to reset it because of my morning sickness. I didn't want you getting worried about my apparent 'virus'. Sakura helped me."

He smirked. "So, Sakura _did_ know. I had the feeling, but I needed steady evidence."

"Like a confession? Oh, and Ino was in on it, too."

He gave a slight, wry chuckle. "Yeah, not surprised."

Yes, that night, as they laid in bed, Gaara held Matsuri around the waist- right where the little baby was developing. Both parents were finally content with the fact that they _would_ be parents.

And as for little junior?

**READ THE EPILOGUE. IT'S COMING SOON.**

**Also, will warn you, there are going to be about seven or eight epilogues.**

**Not all for GaaMatsu, but to tell you what the OTHER couples do.**


	7. E 1- Gaara and Matsuri

Summary: _There are a few VERY important questions to be answered. Why did Gaara find a pregnancy test? Why is it positive? Why is everybody claiming it as their's? And why the heck are the Akatsuki there?! These are, in fact, VERY important question. Main shipping: GaaMatsu. Side shippings: SuiKa, NaruSaku, ShikaTema, KakaRin, SasoIno, KanSari, and NejiTen. Implied shippings: HinaKiba, OrchiAnko, AsuKure. **No** yaoi/yuri, lemon/limes. Rated K+ for pregnancy and pubic vocab_.

Notes: I'm writing this story because I have another story with this shipping, and it's on slight hiatus. So, I created this LONG chapter to hold those fans over.

Warnings/notes: I own NOTHING. There are slight implications made by our favorite puppet-using/make-up wearing Suna No Kankurō. Violence in some. Anger. Lots of anger. Pregnancies. Lots and lots of pregnancies. Flames welcomed if you hate, if you like, put those flames out. Also, if someone reads this and requests that the rating be changed to T, I'll change it. Please, don't request lemon, though. I'm still a kid. Thank you. Now enjoy.

This is part one of my epilogue. Warning: Not long. Also- the other epilogues won't be set so long into the future, and this isn't the last time we hear from Gaara and Matsuri, so we also get to "see" the children when they were younger. Hope you like.

* * *

_~Epilogue one~_

_"Gaara and Matsuri"_

Matsuri stared off to where her husband was playing their child.

She smiled at the thought. Gaara, as if knowing her facial features' current state, glanced up.

He smiled right back.

Four years had passed since the incident- the incident where everyone claimed the pregnancy test as their's, despite the fact that the obvious and _**ONLY** _pregnant person had been Matsuri. That much had been clear.

"Daddy!" cried a voice, breaking Matsuri from her thoughts. "Come get me!"

There was gentle laughter coming from him as he chased the small girl around the yard.

"Daddy, Saboten keeps on tickling me. Can you get him to stop?!" rang a new voice, their other child, Suna.

At the moment, a boy jumped out of hiding and onto his older sister. "Got you, Sissy!"

Gaara had to fight hard to keep a straight face as he looked at the child beside him, his youngest, Sunaarashi, and said, "What do you think we should do, Arashi?"

She looked up at her father innocently. She sighed mockingly, looking down at the floor dramatically. "I guess we can help her."

He chuckled at her words. Arashi _always_ had that effect on him.

"Okay, then. Come on, Saboten, you've got to get off of Suna now."

He laughed, rolling off his sister.

She got up off the floor and stuck her tongue at him, blowing a messy raspberry. He rolled his eyes, but looked back at Arashi and Gaara, as if to say, "Are you sure you don't want me to tackle her?"

Gaara and Arashi just shook their heads.

_Yep. One big family,_ Matsuri thought, content with her life.

_Finally._


	8. E 2- Naruto and Sakura

_~Epilogue two~_

_"Naruto and Sakura"_

* * *

_Four years previous; the same day as the "incident"..._

Naruto sat down hard. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be in deep thought. Sakura stood only a few feet away, staring at him, waiting for his next words. She felt that something serious was about to go down. Maybe good, maybe bad...

"Naruto, I-" she tried.

He raised a hand, signalling for her to stop, "Stop. Just stop."

Sakura felt her lips purse nervously. Those were the first words he'd said since they'd gotten home.

"I'm sorry," she whispered sadly.

Naruto just stared at her. No words escaped his lips. Not this time.

"I-I didn't mean to make you... surprised. I-I just- Matsuri needed help-"

"-And even Ino jumped in. God, Sakura, did you have any idea how surprised- how excited I was?! did you ever think of that?! Cause I did! Our little hypothetical child made me happy," his voice broke a bit at the last sentence, the last word.

Sakura wiped away tears that had started falling down her face while he had been talking. "Naruto, I love you, you know that. I didn't mean to make you mad. Ino jumped in because I did. But she was just so scared of getting found out. And I- I just wanted to help her. I never meant for you to be caught in the cross-fire, honest."

He sighed. Naruto got to his feet, and walked over to the somewhat shivering woman. He wrapped her up in a large hug. "Hey, hey, I hate it, but I-I get it."

Sakura's eyes went wide at that.

"Just please don't ever confess to that again unless you're actually pregnant, okay?"

She nodded, laughing through her tears. "Oh, believe me; never again!"

He smiled warmly.

Suddenly, Sakura turned extremely pale. Naruto didn't even have time to react, when Sakura broke out of his arms, and ran into the bathroom.

He was absolutely stunned for a moment, then realized what had happened, followed after her as quickly as he could.

He opened the door to find Sakura crouched down, face to the toilet, doing something that Gaara would be familiar with as a "stomach virus".

Naruto hurried over to her, moving her short hair back with his hand, while the other one put a hand on her stomach, secretly checking her body for another chakra trace.

"Sakura?"

Sakura, who finally had heaved the last bit, turned to him, shivering. "Yeah?"

He smiled, rubbing her stomach warmly. "Let me see; how should I put this, God's got a sense of humor."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Whoa, I actually confessed to be pregnant by... actually being pregnant."

He laughed. "I guess an apology is in order since, you know... you actually were pregnant..."

Sakura laughed and turned to face him. "Yes. That's right. Now what do you have to say for yourself?"

He smiled Narutoishly, and pulled her close. "That you're pregnant with the most awesome Hokage's baby. Heck yeah; sorry."

She rolled her eyes and whacked him in the chest. "That's not what I meant, and you know it!" she cried in mock anger.

He chuckled at her "anger". "You right. And don't forget to mention how hot he is."

Her eyes went wide, and she scoffed jokingly, pounding his chest to a seemingly set rhythm.

"Oh, so you're gonna be one of those women who like to wrestle when you're in the state... that you're in."

"Shut up!" she cried, pounding his chest even harder.

He sighed, mocking as ever. "Is there no pleasing you, Woman?!"

She laughed, falling back onto the cold floor.

He raised an eyebrow at her action. "Please, Madam, I ask you- nay- I beg you; please stop hurting yourself. We have a baby to think about now." He faked a gasp. "How immature!"

She just laughed from the place she had fallen to the floor, (on her back, if I may add). "You know what we should do all day?"

He raised a "cross" eyebrow at that, sensing a plan coming on. "No. What should we do?"

"Skip work, laze about all day, and think up baby names that we _TOTALLY_ would never use."

"You mean skip all my important Hokage duties to laze around with you all day to do nothing at all, but hold each other?"

She felt a small smile creep onto her face.

"Yeah, I think I can do that."


	9. E 3- Sasori and Ino

Summary: _There are a few VERY important questions to be answered. Why did Gaara find a pregnancy test? Why is it positive? Why is everybody claiming it as their's? And why the heck are the Akatsuki there?! These are, in fact, VERY important question. Main shipping: GaaMatsu. Side shippings: SuiKa, NaruSaku, ShikaTema, KakaRin, SasoIno, KanSari, and NejiTen. Implied shippings: HinaKiba, OrchiAnko, AsuKure. **No** yaoi/yuri, lemon/limes. Rated K+ for pregnancy and pubic vocab_.

Notes: I'm writing this story because I have another story with this shipping, and it's on slight hiatus. So, I created this LONG story to hold those fans over.

Warnings/notes: I own NOTHING. There are slight implications made by our favorite puppet-using/make-up wearing Suna No Kankurō. Violence in some. Anger. Lots of anger. Pregnancies. Lots and lots of pregnancies. Flames welcomed if you hate, if you like, put those flames out. Also, if someone reads this and requests that the rating be changed to T, I'll change it. Please, don't request lemon, though. I'm still a kid. Thank you. Now enjoy.

Notes: Not much to say. No warnings... I think. Or do I even think _at all?_ Or is that question_ also_ false? If it is, **_tell me_** ('cause I _really_ need to know!)

Oh! I remember what I wanted to tell you! This chapter takes place the _**SAME**_ year as the "incident", it's also on the same _**DAY.**_ There! Ha! I told you! I told you!

* * *

_~Epilogue three~_

_"Sasori and Ino"_

_Four years previous... _

Ino looked over at where her husband was sitting. He'd been eerily silent since her "pregnancy confession". She didn't even know why.

"Sasori?" she asked suddenly.

He didn't even glance up. "What?" When he spoke, his voice seemed dragged from his throat. He seemed emotionless, a lot like his old self. The one he'd abandoned.

"What's wrong? Why are you so mad? Are you still mad about," she didn't want to, but couldn't stop herself, she gulped in nervousness, avoiding his eyes as she muttered the rest of her thought,"the- the thing?"

She could hear Sasori shift. But she didn't think it was from discomfort alone. She closed her eyes, wishing that she were anywhere except here.

Suddenly, she felt someone touch her shoulder. She gasped in shock, her eyes shooting up, meeting with Sasori's. He simply wrapped his arms around her mid-section. He buried his face into her stomach.

She sighed. "Sasori, I'm not really pregnant, you know that... right?"

He just moved to stand up. He kissed her cheek, and huskily whispered into her ear, "What if you and I changed that?"

Ino shivered as Sasori caught her lips in his fiercely.

* * *

_One month and a half later..._

"Sasori, oh! Where the bl**dy heck are you?!"

The boy was down the stairs faster than she could even finish, which meant that the last part, she screamed right into his ear.

He winced, pulling away. "Yeah, Honey. Right here."

She whipped around on him. "This is all your fault," she accused him, pointing a menacing finger at him, making his step back a bit.

"I hope you're ready to be a daddy, 'cause that's what your gonna be!"

His eyes widened. "You don't mean-"

"Yep. That's right! I'm pregnant!"

"-that you're gonna gain weight?!"

Her eyes widened in shock, and anime tears fell down her face. Sasori sighed, watching her ridiculous display of hormones. He walked over to her and held her.

"Oh, relax. I was joking."

She shook her head frantically. "No you weren't, you brat!"

He rolled his eyes. "No. I really mean it; it was a lie. In fact, knowing you, you'll be the smallest pregnant woman in the world. You'll make sure of it."

She laughed, whacking his chest. "Stop. Stop it."

He laughed at her childishness. "I don't suppose you've told anyone yet?"

She shook her head. "Only you, but you _hardly_ count."

He gasped, mock hurt. "Wow, Ino. That's insulting. Can the father of the baby get a little pride around here? Or are you taking that away, too?"

She sighed, mocking his mockery of her. "Well, I guess. If and only if, he needs it."

He smirked. "Around you, I'm _always_ gonna need it!"

She nodded, taking it in. "Hm. That is a valid point. Oh! I know, maybe I can raise our baby to gang up on you with me."

He laughed nervously, (not doubting it), "Yeah. Maybe."


	10. E 4- Shikamaru and Temari

_~Epilogue four~_

_"Shikamaru and Temari"_

Temari smirked at her husband. She felt guilty, but by no means would she show it on her face. If she let the fact that she was upset show, he'd act all superior over her. AGAIN. And she just couldn't take his smartness right now.

Shikamaru felt that it was most likely appropriate to glare at her for what she did, but right now, he felt to lazy and tired to do it. So he settled for a disappointed frown instead.

He saw her roll her eyes from the corner of his eye.

"The silent treatment, then?" came her annoyed voice.

But Shikamaru knew her better. She was worried, but she was good at hiding it. He sighed, still staring her straight in the eye, unblinking.

She continued to glare from where she was on the couch.

"I don't know," he said finally, after a brief decision that silence was not his best move, after all. No. They needed to work through this verbally. "What am I suppose to say?"

Temari shrugged. She didn't know quite what to respond. But she wouldn't say it even if she did know. There was a large lump in the back of her throat, this meaning that she would have to fight even harder to maintain her control over her emotions. Or the tears threatening to fall into view.

Shikamaru pretended not to see the tears pooling in her eyes, blackmailing a rebellion. This was no time to feel bad for her.

But he did.

"Tem, you gotta know I was freaking out!" he said, feeling utterly exasperated. "I thought you were pregnant. I was gonna be a daddy!"

Temari gasped, surprised to her the last word fall out of his lips. It meant that much to him?!

"What am I suppose to do about it?!" she screamed, suddenly mad. "Do you just wanna go into the bedroom and make one?!"

"Yes."

Temari immediately froze. She stared at the boy's face, looking for something, anything that would say that she had just dreamed what he'd just said. All she saw was a plain, emotionless face.

"Yes," he repeated in the same tone, "That's exactly what I want."

The inner part of her mouth suddenly filled with blood. Nope. There was no way that this was a dream.

"Okay," she whispered finally. "If that's what you really want."

He sighed. "Don't make me ask one more time," he muttered, walking over to her, holding a hand up to help her up.

She hesitated a minute, then took it- the sign that this child was what they BOTH wanted.

* * *

"Shika!" Temari gasped, running into the room that the boy was in. He glanced up at her like she was crazy.

"What is it?" he asked, worried that something was wrong with her or something.

She grinned wildly, face matching her hairstyle. "You know that baby we were trying for?"

He felt a small grin appear on his face, realizing what she was talking about.

Nope. Nothing was wrong. Everything was just right.


	11. E 5- Kankurō and Sari

_~Epilogue five~_

_"Kankurō and Sari"_

Kankurō stared Sari down roughly, making her wish that she had never been born. But she held her ground against his harsh gaze.

"So...yeah...I'm not pregnant," she mumbled under his vicious gaze.

He said nothing, just glared. She sighed.

"Will you please say something?"

"How could you?!" he yelled finally. "I hate kids! You know that! I was so freaked when you stood up, Sari!"

She winced, his words striking her hard. She almost wished that he'd slapped her physically instead, but quickly decided that that wasn't the best way to go after all.

"Well, I'm not pregnant! Does that make you happy?!" she found herself yelling back.

With that, she turned and ran from the room.

Kankurō sighed, standing up, deciding it best to go after her. He knew Sari and he knew that could get really crazy sometimes. Especially when upset.

* * *

He found her splayed out on their bed, sobbing. He instantly felt all his anger suddenly ebb away. He forgot how small she was compared to him.

He bit his lips to bite back a cutting remark that would, no doubt, end up making him to sleep on the couch tonight. He softly sat down on the bed with her. Sari felt his hand stroke her hair. She gasped in shock and glanced up, meeting his gaze.

Her face was almost childlike. The innocence was overwhelming.

He suddenly found himself grinning at her in spite of the current circumstances. She pouted childishly. "What?" she asked in that small voice of her's.

"You know how I said that I hate children?"

She frowned, unsure of where this was going- if anywhere. "Yes?" she answered, a little on the edgy side.

He smirked. "I might as well have married one."

Her fists were immediately began striking his chest in mock anger, making his roll his eyes at her little quirky ways.

"Case and point," was all he could say to that, followed closely by, "Ow! Stop hitting me, Woman."

She laughed, falling against him, her head resting on his chest.

She felt him wrap his arms around her after a minute.

* * *

Sari opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that Kankurō was asleep beside her, breathing deeply in his normal manner. She smiled as he scrunched his nose up in his sleep.

She gently tapped on his chest. "Hey, hey, Kankurō, wake up."

He groaned, opening his eyes. "What time is it?" he half growled, half yawned.

She rolled her eyes and giggled a bit at his inquire. "Seven o'clock," she report, resisting the serious urge to laugh at his morning moodiness.

He sighed sleepily, trying to make himself comfortable again in the blankets. "That's too early for me to be up, then," was all he said.

Sari sighed at the lazy husband she had. "Yeah, I'm not letting you go back to sleep again, so you might as well get up."

He groaned, knowing full well that she was, in fact, not joking. "Fine. But not before I do this," and with that, he roughly grabbed her lips with his.

She giggled slightly when he pulled away. He was, on the other hand, panting rather heavily. He glared at her haunting laughter as it continued to fill the air.

"You think that was funny?"

He smirked again, resuming where they had left off.

His lips were warm against her's. She felt that evil smirk still on his face. She rolled her eyes at his childishness.

All she could think was, _And he says that **I'M** the child in the marriage. Maybe he should check the facts._

* * *

_Three days later..._

Sari gasped, running from the room. Kankurō could only stare after her for a moment before curiosity got the better of him and he followed.

He didn't get far before Sari came right back out, deathly pale and looking disgustingly sickly. He instantly knew that something was wrong. Especially when her cheeks flushed when she saw him looking at her.

"Kankurō," he heard her mumble, "I'm pregnant."

He felt the whole world suddenly fall on him, knocking the breathe from his lungs harshly.

He pivoted. No, no, no. This all had to be a joke! Part of the one she'd said before.

And then she was watching him, trying to understand what he was thinking- what he was about to say. What would he say? Should he ask an abortion? Was that the right thing to do? Would he be able to ask her in the first place?

"Kankurō," he heard her say again, "I'll- I'll abort it, if- if that's what you want."

Her voice broke and he felt broken himself.

The next words that were spoken would either wreck her or wreck him.

_But she's smaller than me,_ he reason finally.

_Which is why it's better I break than she does. _

"Nah," he said aloud, "That's not what I want at all."

Sari felt relief flood her entire being. Then his arms were holding her and she was more alive than she'd ever felt before. But he himself?

He wasn't broken at all.


	12. E 6- Neji and Tenten

_~Epilogue six~_

_"Neji and Tenten"_

Cold eyes met cold eyes. "So, let me get this straight, you may or may not be carrying the next Hyuga heir?"

Tenten rolled her eyes at Neji's interrogation. "Yeah, I guess so."

Neji didn't move, didn't do anything that he knew would give her the satisfaction of knowing that every new word she spoke was either making him incredibly edgy or driving him crazy. Knowing that would just make her laugh and Neji Hyuga did not like to be laughed at.

"So, you don't know- or..." he allowed himself to trail off, giving her the chance to finish for him and let this all be done with.

She said nothing, just smirked under his emotionless gaze. "More or less," was all she _did _say when she _finally **did**_ speak.

"You're not going to answer me clearly, are you?" He sighed, starting to get sick of this interrogation.

"Well, I'm not not gonna answer you messily?" she said, this time in a questioning tone, causing him to think that she didn't even know where she was going with that sentence in the first place.

"So, so far, I found that, one; you may or may not be pregnant, two; you're not going to be clear about it, and three; you don't even know why you don't want to be clear about it. That mostly sums it up, right?"

"Aye, roger that, Me matey," she promised.

He nodded. "Course. Next question then."

"Shoot."

"Right. Are you pregnant?"

Tenten glared. "Are you calling me fat?" she she played on. "Cause if you are... you best stop right there."

Neji sighed. "No, Tenten, I'm not calling you fat." It was pure exasperation in his voice. "Nor was I the first five million times," he continued, thinking back to all the times before she had accused him of just that.

She smirked playfully. "Right. And I'm gonna believe YOU."

He resisted the urge to face-palm in frustration. "What's that suppose to mean? Why wouldn't you believe me?" Again with that agitated and tired voice.

If she had a camera, she would've been recording this to laugh at later. This was the most fun she'd had with him in a good while. And there was no way in the world that she wanted it to end so fast. Not in a million years.

Neji got the hint that she wasn't about to answer and decided to move on with his interrogation. "So, you're not pregnant, then?"

She shook her head, "No I am."

He felt relief flood his body. "Finally!" he cried in triumph.

"...is what I'd tell you if I _was_ pregnant."

He groaned. This would go on forever!

"You're not pregnant?" he asked, fully aware that he was only running in circles. But then, whenever he thought he was getting closer, she'd throw him a curve-ball and he'd be at the beginning all over again, trying to figure out her endless riddles with more irritation and fury that before.

"Well, if I said no, I'd be a liar... but then, I guess I'd be lying either way."

He glared at the young woman he had been proud to call his wife with a fierce anger, but Tenten was still having too much fun to give it up now. Especially now that his face was turning bright red.

"Yeah, I guess I'd be a lying though if I said that I didn't love your face when it gets like this."

He sighed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm lovable. Now, I reckon that you don't even know if you are or are not pregnant, do you?"

"I-"

"Answer straight," he broke in before she could get another confusing riddle out.

She sighed. "Well, I wouldn't exactly say that."

He growled at her answer. "That's not straight!" he cried.

He watched as she smirked at him smartly. "You haven't a clue, do you?!" he pressed on.

"No, no; I do," she promised.

He nodded. That was something, at least. Not much, but something.

"I'm guessing that, then, you are afraid of the outcome. Or perhaps, should I say, you're afraid of my reaction? Is that it?"

She said nothing for a moment. Neji knew that she was trapped. He leaned forward, waiting for the breakthrough that was sure to come.

And then, "Not even close!"

He groaned, falling back into his chair. And there it was! The avoidance!

"Are there NO clear answers with you?"

She shrugged. "That depends how you wanna at it."

He frowned. "Case and point. Next question. Am I the father?"

"Yes." Her eyes widened as she realized what she said after a minute. Her mouth fell open as Neji smirked in grim triumph.

She glared him down. "Not fair," she muttered at his trick. "I had you where I wanted you!"

He rolled his eyes at her complain. "No. I had _you_ right where I wanted _you..._. the whole time."

The sad thing? He'd known for a few weeks.


	13. E 7- Kiba and Hinata

**_Ownership? Psaw. Yea- No. Sorry._**

* * *

_~Epilogue seven~_

_"Kiba and Hinata"_

Kiba paced back in forth crazily. His hand raked his hair nervously. Hinata watched him from the place she was perched in their living room. Kiba was muttering under his breath and it was making her bite her lips, worried that he'd suddenly have a heart attack any second. No doubt his blood was rising every second- every pace.

"Kiba-kun," she tried, "What's wrong?"

He said nothing, just kept pacing in fast, angry strides. She felt a bit of blood flood her mouth from the place she had biten her lips. She ignored it, instead glancing after him.

Suddenly he sighed, coming to a complete halt. "I'm sorry, Hinata," he muttered. "But you're dad's gonna kill me."

She smiled at his worry. Then she realized something. "Kiba!" she cried, only to lose her voice again as he began stalking back and forth furiously again. He didn't hear her and her small voice wouldn't be able to rise over the sound of his shoes against the floor anyway.

"Kiba!" she tried again. "I'm not pregnant!"

Her voice still didn't reach his ears. Kiba groaned, taking a sharp turn once again, Akamaru at his feet. He felt somewhat better to know that the little dog was there and _would_ be there when he drew his final breathe. And don't forget Hinata's backing. That made him feel better also.

Suddenly, Akamaru started growling over something. He stared down at the dog, surprised that he had stopped. Akamaru followed him not matter where he went, no matter what he was doing. But Akamaru was looking in Hinata's direction instead.

Kiba shook it off. _He probably smells another animal and he's probably trying to make sure that Hinata's fine,_ he reason simply, going back to fast paces.

Suddenly a new feeling clutched him. Pride. He was going to be a father! Hinata a mother! How amazing was that?!

He found that thought fascinating. And quite breath-taking. It was almost like a thief had broken into his inner body system and stolen the air right from his lungs.

He heard a weird shuffling. He turned around in time to see Hinata waving her arms at him. Almost as if she were trying to flag down a landing airplane. Needless to say, he was rather curious for the explanation for it.

He walked over to her. "Hinata, what's wrong?" he asked the young Hyuga heiress.

She opened her mouth to answer, but never got a chance to do that. Instead, she ran from the room, even more sickly pale than normal.

Kiba followed after her, Akamaru running after him.

He found her hunched over in the bathroom, shivering and shaking as he got down beside her. He knew exactly what was happening. And he knew exactly how to deal with it.

He took her hand with one of his own and held her hair back with the other one. When the last of it abandoned, she turned to face him, a surprised look on her face.

"K-Kiba-kun?"

He raised an eyebrow at her confusion. "What?"

"I think I might be pregnant."

He laughed, holding her close, completely oblivious to the fact that she was being perfectly serious.


	14. E 8- Suigetsu and Karin

_~Epilogue eight~_

_"Suigetsu and Karin"_

_The day of the incident..._

"You gonna say something, or are you gonna just stare me down like that?!" Karin snapped at her husband. "Or have I hurt your pride far to much?"

He seemed to be deciding what to retort back. He finally decided on, "If I had any left, no doubt you would've."

She rolled her eyes at that. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

He shrugged. "Don't talk, Karin. You're almost pretty until you do," he snapped back immaturely.

She glared. "Shut up, Suigetsu! I see what I was doing as a noble and generous-"

"You did it to get a reaction!" he cut in correctly.

"-thing to do," she finished, disregarding his last words as if they hadn't ever even been spoken.

He rolled his eyes at that. "Yeah, cause _you're _one for charity work."

"Well, I married you, didn't I?" she played the ace, winning the first round...

until...

"Nope. That's exactly why _I_ married **_you_**."

She gasped. "Don't flatter yourself, **_Honey_**," the words were enough to almost make him wince at the sarcasm laced between every letter, which she spat viciously.

"Nah," he continued their verbal debate, "Flattery never works, _Kar_. You should know... especially after all the years you chased after Duck-butt."

She gasped. She bit her lips roughly, drawing blood from a small puncture. There was nothing more to say on her part. Suigetsu had won the fight and the game. And the sad thing? He already knew.

A smug smirk appeared on his face, daring her to wipe it off.

Suddenly, the young red haired woman got an idea. She went over to where Suigetsu was sitting. He watched her approach with caution, knowing well enough that she was about to pull something and that something was gonna be risky on _his_ part.

Karin smiled down at her husband, sending involuntary shivers down his spine. But a small piece of him wondered what she was about to do with excited anticipation and an overall curiosity.

Then their lips connected. He moved (pushed her) onto the couch beside himself, holding her. His hand went to the small of her back. She gasped when his fang sank into her lips, drawing more blood. Suigetsu took no noticed. Karin tried to ignore it, but that wasn't working nearly as well as she was hoping it would.

Suigetsu's lips felt warm and passionate against her own. She felt like she was about to explode into a firework any minute now. Suigetsu, on the other hand, felt like a firecracker about to go off. And then the both just exploded into brilliance and colorful glitches of memories.

* * *

Karin woke up the next morning, blushing at the memory of last night. Suigetsu was fast asleep beside her, snoring like a bus (why do buses snore, you ask? The answer; I... actually can't tell you... cause I have no idea). She glared at his sleeping form, half formulating a plan to remove his head from his neck, but quickly decided against it, realizing that that would be _far _too messy.

She sighed. "Guess I'm stuck with you for a few more years," she whispered to the sleeping man. She suddenly found herself running a finger through his aqua-silver hair almost affectionately. Affectionate because she was being gentle and she was smiling at him.

He stirred, breaking her from her tranced fascination. She pulled her fingers away quickly, reasoning that, if she did just that, he'd continue to sleep. The exact opposite occurred instead. At the absence of her stroking fingers, he snapped into consciousness. Suigetsu gave a small groan before sitting up.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What were you doing?" he asked her suspiciously. "You weren't going for my Kubikiribōchō just yet, were you?"

Karin could tell that he was joking, but she could also sense the sincere question under it all. "Nah," she lied, "Not yet anyway."

"Right. Give it a few years," he said, laughing slightly.

She raised an eyebrow at that.

"We should get up now," he said more seriously.

She nodded, being the first to move the covers back, glad for the distraction. She caught Suigetsu looking her way with a weird look on his face.

"What?!" she growled at him harshly.

He smirked. "Nothing _you're _old enough to know."

* * *

Karin's day was total crap. She'd gotten stuck working border patrol all day. She remembered the only _real_ fun she had had the whole day; making fun of her patrol captain inside her own mind about his freakishly upbeat attitude about _everything_ He'd even smiled when it had begun raining.

She collapsed into a chair. She groaned when she heard the door open and Suigetsu come in. She could already tell, from the mock snort she heard, that he was pretending to be hurt, touching his chest and all that.

She rolled her eyes. She was quite aware that he was about to deliver a joke that would, no doubt, make her even more angrier. "Before you do- don't," she warned smartly.

"Bad day, huh?"

She sighed. "You have _no _idea."

She felt his arms around her suddenly, making her feel like a child. Not to say that she didn't mind at the moment. Suigetsu smiled, the left side of his jaw-bone pressed against her right ear. She gasped when she felt his long, watery hand ran itself through her hair affectionately.

She shivered. Sometimes he forgot, but Suigetsu was ice-cold sometimes. This was one of those times. But she ignored it. This was too good a moment to make him stop. And besides, this was the least he could do for her at the moment.

"Wanna tell me about it?" he cooed at her.

She rolled her eyes at the tone, moving her fist backwards, catching him in the shoulder. "No!" she yelled.

She heard him chuckle, sending her into a fit of rage. "You think that's funny, ya weirdo?! I was stuck all with a guy that was too happy for real life. And don't even let me mention the rest of my team! They sucked almost as bad! I came home with a splitting headache and I don't wanna be teased by you, you got that?!"

The words came out faster than Karin realized. Suigetsu was left stunned and somewhat amused about the whole thing. "You're really cute when you're mad," was all he could say.

The result was immediate. "I hate you."

"Yeah, and I'm a flying goat," he snorted right back.

* * *

_Three weeks later..._

Karin slipped into consciousness, rolled out of bed, and got dressed. Suigetsu stirred, but didn't wake up. She rolled her eyes at his laziness.

She crouched down, picked up a shirt, and threw it at him. Needless to say, that boy was awake faster than a goat eating grain (which is REALLY fast).

He sighed, sitting up, glaring at her. She smirked and passed him some clothes. "Get dressed, will you?"

He smirked. "You love it."

She turned bright red at the accusation- which was, by all means, not true (*cough cough* liar *cough cough*).

"Just get dressed, you jerk."

Suigetsu complied with no more argument. He'd been noticing that Karin was getting more and more moody by the day. He gave a second to curse her female hormones before getting up.

He walked out into the kitchen, where Karin was just sitting on the floor. He felt instantly worried. He run over to her and crouched. "Hey, Kar, you okay?"

She looked half-dead, but managed a slight nod nonetheless. "My stomach's hurting," she muttered softly.

His eyes widened. "Are you-"

She glared fiercely. "Absolutely not! And I'm not gonna puke just to show you."

He smirked. "Hey now, I know you're stubborn, but this is beyond you."

She groaned, rubbing her face with her hand tiredly.

"Yep, you are not going to work today. And we may not want to dismiss the pregnant idea."

"I'm not pregnant!"

He smirked at her stubbornness. "No, you're just moody. You're pregnant."

"You made me that way."

She sighed, face-palming at her grinning husband, "You're an idiot."

He simply shrugged. "You made me that way."


	15. E 9- Kakashi and Rin

_This one's gonna be a bit long. Also, since she likes this shipping so much and reviewed as my favorite number (9), I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Darkness'Inside'Hell. Also, that thing called ownership? Yeah, still haven't quite achieved finishing my time machine yet. Nah, this stuff belongs to Misashi Kishimoto through and through. Period._

* * *

_~Epilogue nine~_

_"Kakashi and Rin"_

Kakashi watched over his book as he wife paced back and forth between the front door and his chair. He tried to focus on his book, but it was near impossible with the sound of her footsteps thumping every few seconds.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked finally, putting the book down. "You've been pacing like that ever since we came home."

"I'm not pregnant," was all she could bring herself to say. "I'm not pregnant and you're mad."

"I'm not mad," he lied calmly.

"Yes, you are," she sighed. "Else you wouldn't be reading that so hard and trying to forget I'm even in the room. And don't say you're not, I can tell."

Kakashi didn't try to deny it this time. He knew rin and he knew that she had a way of seeing through him. It was an annoying talent as much as it was interesting. And helpful, at times like this.

"See?" she said, looking away to avoid his piercing eyes. "Mad."

Kakashi said nothing for a long time, and then, "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning, if you're even sleeping here tonight."

Rin watched him walk away, bristling at the thought that she'd be giving her bed to him for the night- even if they were married. Instead, she did the "mature" thing and followed in close pursuit.

_~0~_

Kakashi fell onto the bed, face-first. He knew that he had exactly three seconds before Rin followed him. So he used them to pretend to be asleep, hoping she'd get mad and leave at his obvious acting.

But she wouldn't. And any such thoughts were wishful thinkings and nothing more.

As timed, she came in and sat on the bed beside him. He rolled over to face away from her. She sighed at his childishness. "Come on, Kakashi," she whispered to him, reaching over and stroking his silver hair the way he likes, "We've got to talk about this. Look, I'm sorry I lied. It's just the poor thing was looking for any straw to grasp at-"

Kakashi suddenly sat up. "And you gave it to her," he interrupted, irritated.

"Yes. I did," Rin responded coldly, unable to believe that he had the nerve to be mad at her when all she had done was help the poor girl! It was ludicrous! "And I'd do it again, if I ever got the chance."

And now Kakashi was getting angry that she getting angry. "And I'd be the stupid fool who'd fall for it, all over again, wouldn't I?!" he cried.

Rin thumped to the mattress, turning away from him, wishing she could disappear. Wrong move, as it turns out. "Hey," she heard Kakashi say, "You wanted to talk about it, let's talk about it."

She slammed her eyes shut, wishing he'd just evaporate so she could cry without him seeing. She was a kunoichi, after all, wasn't she?!

After a moment she heard a small grunt, followed by a gentle, "Exactly."

She felt him curl up on the other side. Even without turning around, she could tell that he was facing the other way.

She closed her eyes, and let the darkness overwhelm her.

_~0~_

"Hey, get up," she felt a gentle prodding. And was surprised that the voice was, in fact, Kakashi's.

She stirred into an upright position. He was already dressed and ready for work. She moved the covers away to get up, but something stopped her. "I don't think we're ready yet," Kakashi said suddenly, all traces of anger apparently gone.

She was happy that he wasn't angry, but confused about his words. "What do you mean? We're not ready for what?"

Kakashi sighed. "A baby, Rin. I don't think either of us are ready to be parents."

Rin bit her lip, thinking it over. As much as she hated to admit it, he had a point. They weren't that old and still had a village to protect. Also, she was a medic-nin, so she'd have to find a way to work for at least seven months during the pregnancy. And while on maternity leave, a lot of things could go wrong without one of the leading nins.

She sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I think you're right," she admitted begrudgingly.

Kakashi nodded, seemingly relieved that she wasn't fighting about it anymore.

_~0~_

Kakashi was now working with the ANBU once again, now that his students were all grown up. It had changed considerably since the last time he'd worked there- but the uniform stayed the same. Black and white clothes and animal masks.

Not that he minded. It was kind of nice to be back in the uniform again. Even if it meant that he'd also sometimes have to do the boring stuff like filing every now and then. But hey, that was part of the job back then, too.

That stayed the same, also.

"Hey, Mister," said a sudden voice, making him jump in surprise, then scolded himself silently. He'd later be embarrassed about it. Imagine that, an ANBU black op jumping!

There, standing in front of him, was this tiny little child staring up at him. She had large eyes that seemed deep enough to drown in. Her hair fell in cascades down her back in long, dark locks. Her eyes flashed onyx, almost unbearably breathtaking. She had to be only six.

"Hey, Mister," she said again, "Are you okay? You look pale."

He resisted the urge to laugh. His paleness was natural, but it was touching she'd noticed in the first place. "No," Kakashi replied kindly, "I'm fine. My paleness is normal."

She nodded her head, her dark eyes wide. "So, are you sad?"

This caught Kakashi off-guard, "What do you mean?"

The little girl shrugged. "I don't know. It's just today's bring your daughter to work day, and I was looking over here, but you're all alone! You don't have kids! Is that why you're sad?"

Kakashi was intrigued that a girl this age managed to pick out and deduct as much as she had. Instead, he simply shrugged. "Hm. You're right, I'm not a father. My wife and I decided to wait a while, to see if we'd be ready then."

She smiled. "So, not all alone, then. You've got a wife. But why aren't you ready to be parents? Is the money that tight in your family?"

Kakashi realized that if it had been another other person asking him, he wouldn't have answered, especially since it seemed a rude question. But this little girl didn't seem to realize that, and he got the feeling that she wasn't meaning to be rude, so he answered her, "No, we've got the money."

This time, the girl cocked her head in confusion. "So, what's holding you back? I know that almost every girl in the world dreams about raising a family one day. Sometimes, I daydream about the day that I do." she gasped suddenly, "Oh, I almost forgot," she took his hand gently, as though to shake it, "My name's Yuki, what's your's?"

He shook her hand gently, as he replied, "Kakashi. It's nice to meet you, Yuki."

She beamed the largest grin he'd ever seen since Obito was alive. In a fond way, she reminded her of him. Then it occurred to him. Uchiha. This had to be Sasuke's kid.

"So, what_ is_ holding you back?" her voice broke through his thoughts. This girl had curiosity to the core.

It amused him. "Well, I guess sometimes certain people aren't meant to be parents."

She laughed at that. "You're kidding me, right? I don't believe that! No, there's a reason. Come on, Kakashi, can't you tell me?"

Her eyes were wide and pleading. he found himself wanting to answer her. He opened his mouth to do just so, when, all of a sudden, a new voice rang out. "Yuki, are you bothering Kakashi?"

Yuki turned around to see her father standing a few mere feet away from her, arms crossed. Sasuke stared at her as she flushed. "I-"

"No, not at all," Kakashi broke in, hoping to help the young Uchiha. "She was just keeping me company since I don't have any children of my own."

If Sasuke was skeptical, he didn't show it. Instead, he gestured the girl to his side. "We've got to leave now. Your mother's waiting for you."

Yuki sprang up. "Can I say goodbye to Kakashi first?!"

Sasuke gave a brief nod before she ran over and hugged Kakashi full out. At first, he didn't know what to do. Then he found himself slowly holding her back. After another moment, she let go and ran after to her father, waving goodbye at Kakashi as she left.

_Hm, Yuki. That's not a bad name._

_~0~_

When Kakashi got home, he only had time to put his bag down before Rin came racing into the room.

He smiled at her face. "Hey, Honey, how was work?"

"Kakashi, I want a baby!" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck to kiss him.

"Good," he agreed, "Cause, I want one, too."

And with that, he began kissing her roughly.

* * *

By the way, I wrote one of my friends into the story as Sasuke's wife, since she's all obsessed with him.


End file.
